


The Aftereffect

by Luna_Roe



Series: The Fate of Omega [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: She had found her Alpha. She had found her family. She had found love that she never thought she deserved. But ghosts are hard to kill. And this time, she isn't the target. Or is she?





	1. Stop Asking

Something happens when you cheat fate. Something happens when you manage to change your destiny. It’s a reaction that happens within you as well as around you. Sometimes it’s good. Others, bad. But one thing is for sure, disrupting those placid waters is bound to cause waves. And only if you’re truly lucky will it not be a tsunami.

~~

“Rook, I need to speak with you.” Sheriff Whitehorse stated as he walked past me.

Looking at Pratt I rolled my eyes. We all knew what it was about. But I stood regardless and followed the Sheriff. He closed the door behind me and motioned for me to take a seat. I didn’t want to, I honestly didn’t want to talk. But I did take a seat, resigning myself to talk about the events about to happen….

“Rook, it’s coming quickly. I want to make sure that you’re okay.” He said. Thankfully he was a direct man. He continued, “What’s the plan? Have you filed a restraining order?”

“Sheriff, I’ll be fine. There’s no way he’d come to Hope County again. Even if he did, yes, I have a restraining order.” I reassured him, even though he didn’t seem convinced. I sighed loudly, “Look, it’s been nearly a year. He served his time, no matter how short, and is now going to be free again. He didn’t try to make contact while he was incarcerated. He hasn’t made a single effort to contact me. Leave him where he belongs, in the past.” I stood and left. I wasn’t trying to be rude to my boss, but I was not going to have this conversation with him. Not when I knew I was about to have the very conversation with Jacob, Joseph, John, and Faith in a matter of hours.

At the door I stopped and looked over my shoulder, “I just want it to be in the past, Sheriff. Please, leave it be.”

He nodded, solemnly. He nodded for me to go and I did. I was ready to get back to work.

~~

Seed Ranch was fully renovated and housed the Seed family most nights. Faith had her Conservatory still and Joseph had his compound where he stayed sometimes too. The only member of the family to regularly stay away from the Ranch was him. He preferred his cabin with the wolves and his Omega.

Jacob smiled, the wolves were playing in the back of Seed Ranch as he sat on the patio. Vitus and Sarge were ganging up on Xander. Xander was a sport, letting the two younger wolves play like that. He would tire of it soon enough and snap at them, signaling he was done playing. But for now, he was a good sport.

“Jake?” John asked from the doorway to the patio. His voice was filled with concern.

He leaned his head back, looking up at his brother, and asked, “What’s up, John?”

John swallowed hard, buying time to rummage up some courage, and said, “I’m worried about Amelia.”

Jacob returned his head to a comfortable position. John circled and sat next to him. The Soldier just took a swig of his beer and replied, “Yeah, me too. But she’s got it covered.”

John shook his head, “No, she has it covered legally. If he violates the restraining order, _then_ something can be done. But that doesn’t cover things.”

Jacob was thankful that he had a lawyer for a brother. He truly was. He had helped Amelia with the legal hoops in order to gain that restraining order. But now, now John was only repeating what Jacob already knew. But what else was there to do? He took another swig as he just stared at the wolves.

“Damnit Jacob! She’s in danger!” John yelled.

He looked at him, his little brother, and smirked, “With a brother like you, I’d say she’s fine.” John blushed, realizing how irrational he was being. But that didn’t change the fact that he was right. Jacob returned his gaze to the wolves, Xander had finally snapped. Sarge was upset that he lost a playmate and so trotted over to him, licking his hand in search of being pet. Jacob obliged the pup and continued, “I know, but she doesn’t want any of us doing anything. She said she wants the past to be in the past.”

John leaned forward on his knees and stared at the ground, “That’s not how abuse works.”

Sarge noticed John’s demeanor change and walked over to him, licking his face and whining softly. John smiled and hugged the wolf. Sarge knew that John was special to Amelia, therefore Sarge always wanted John to be happy. It was sweet.

Xander had plopped down in front of his feet, Vitus laying to his left, “Yeah, I know.”

The two brothers just sat there in silent worry. Amelia refused to talk about it further than she had it taken care of. There was nothing else to be done.

~~

I was in the locker room, grabbing my bag before leaving for the day. Pratt came up and said, “Rook, tell me you’ve got a plan.”

I was fed up with the questioning, “If one more person asks what I’m going to do once Nathaniel is released I’m going to shoot them in the face.”

Pratt chuckled before slinging an arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the building, “Rook, I just want to hear the words.”

“I’ve got a restraining order.” I repeated the sentence I had said nearly fifty times that day alone. It was all people could talk about. The entire county had been obsessed with the trial and the sentencing. The entire county was outraged when he got only eight months.

Pratt kissed my temple before letting me go, “Thanks Rook. I needed to hear it one more time.”

I elbowed his ribs in return and I muttered, “Worry-wort.”

~~

Three days. Three days until he would be released. Three days until he was free. And when he was free? Well, all he knew is if he couldn’t have _her_ , he would have the next best thing.

~~

 


	2. Letter From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One letter from home. One fight. One decision made in the heat of the moment.

I made it home and I saw the sight that I was waiting on all day: Jacob was chopping wood in the front of our little cabin, our wolves just splayed in the setting sun. It made me happy, content even, to see my small family again. Parking and exiting my car, Sarge ran to me. What else could I do then but drop everything in my arms and hold them out for my pup?

Sarge tackled me to the ground and my giggles sounded out to Jacob’s ears. I knew he had set the axe down since the chopping sounds stopped. Sarge licked my face and howled in excitement that I was home.

Jacob chuckled and pulled the scruff of Sarge’s neck to allowed me to sit up. It made me happy to see him, my Alpha. I stood and instantly surrendered to his arms. Those strong arms encircled me, and I felt so safe and secure.

From my place in his arms, I heard Jacob say, “I missed you too.”

My face was buried in his chest as I replied, “Today sucked.”

He kissed the top of my head and whispered, “They’re just worried. Same as me.”

It was true, they were all just worried. It was a sign they cared. But it was insufferable.

~~

After dinner we sat on our couch, talking about our day. I was happy to hear all about him talking about his renovation of the Veteran Center. He was so proud of the progress that had been made so far. In a matter of months, he had managed to gain donations and hire a crew to renovate the building.

I smiled as I poured myself another glass of wine. Filing through the mail that had been delivered that day. “It sounds like it’s almost ready to be opened again.” I commented before stopping on a letter that surprised me.

Jacob placed a hand on my knee and asked, “What is it?”

“A letter from my sister.” I mumbled.

He blinked, letting the words sink in, “Sister? From Vegas?”

I nodded as I opened the envelope. I had no idea how she tracked me down. How had she known that I was in Hope County? Who gave her my address?

_Amelia,_

_I hope this letter reaches you. Mom and Dad did you wrong, forcing you out like they did. We all miss you, our brothers and me._

_But this letter isn’t about catching up. I’m in trouble, Amelia. I’m afraid. Please help me._

_Your sister,_

_Natalie_

She had always been trouble-prone. But for her to contact me… what happened? 

Jacob broke me from my thoughts by asking, “What does it say?”

I looked to him, worried, “She says she’s in trouble. Wants help.” I tucked the letter in the envelope. I wasn’t sure if I still had any good contact information for her. But I knew I had my brother’s current number. I hurried to the bedroom and searched my journal on the bedside table. I needed to see if this was real or she was exaggerating things.

Jacob had followed, Sarge at his heels, and leaned in the doorway as I triumphantly found the number I needed and dialed. Right before hitting the send button I paused, taking a deep breath. As the first ring sounded in my ear I let the breath of air out. It rang two more times and then I heard a confused, “Amy?”

“Sorry for calling. I got a letter from Nat. Is she in trouble?” I got right to the point. If he was near our parents, I didn’t want his evening ruined with their anger….

“She reached out to you? Where is she? What’s the return address?” He seemed frantic, yet hopeful.

Sarge was not at my knees, resting his head on them as I sat on the edge of the bed. I started to pet him, trying to reassure myself, even though I was getting worried now. I answered him, “There’s no return address. Andy, what happened?”

I could hear the defeat in his voice, “Mom and Dad, that’s what happened.”

“No….” I mumbled. Could it be? Could she be? No, two in one family is unheard of.

“I don’t know. Just… she’s run off and we can’t find her.” Andy said.

“I’ll be there tomorrow evening.” I stated as an unwavering fact. Andy knew not to argue.

“Thanks… and Amy?” He asked. I hummed for him to continue, “I’m sorry Nathaniel only got eight months. He deserves to rot in that cell.”

He knew? He knew about the trial? “How?”

“Amy, you’re my sister. I never stopped loving you.” He said.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. Jacob’s face was grim. He didn’t like it. I hadn’t even thought how he would feel. Me heading to Vegas right as Nathaniel was being released.

“Jake, I have to go.” I started.

He cut me off, “No. You’re not going.”

I looked at him, my Alpha. His eyes… his eyes were upset, concerned, but something else was there. Something akin to ownership. It made my blood boil, “You don’t get to make that call.”

“I’m not letting you go to Vegas when that monster is going to be walking around free!” He was getting angry. I was defying his word as Alpha.

“I’m not asking for your permission. I don’t require your permission, Jacob.” I was attempting to keep calm, not my strongest quality….

His eyes were nearly glazed over with anger, “You are not going and that is FINAL!” He yelled. Sarge started to growl, bearing his teeth to Jacob.

“I agree with Sarge, you don’t tell me what to do. I’m going and that’s final!”

That was all he needed to snap. He threw his beer bottle against the wall and then slammed the door shut. As I rushed to open it I heard it lock. I stood there, at the door, and realized… my Alpha had just locked me in our room… like Nathaniel had done….

From the other side of the door Jacob yelled, “When you calm down we will discuss going to Vegas together at a later date!” His footsteps told me he had gone to the couch.

I leaned on the windowsill and said to myself, “Go ahead, fall asleep. I dare you.”

~~


	3. Pack a Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door isn't the only way out of a room.

How could she entertain the idea? They had abandoned her. They had turned her out. Now, right as an abusive idiot Alpha was about to be let loose she says she’s headed that way? Omegas are always drawn to loved ones and are protectors of family. But why would she drop everything and put herself in harms way for a family that turned her out?

It hurt him… he knew he was wrong for locking the door. But surely, she wasn’t that mad, she could have climbed out the windows. She could have picked the lock. Hell, she was strong enough to obliterate the door if she wanted. No, she was taking time to calm down. He would sleep on the couch for the night and in the morning, they would talk it out and move on.

He laid down and closed his eyes. He hated fighting with his love….

~~

Two hours after Jacob had locked me in the bedroom I could hear him snoring. I had already packed my backpack. I wouldn’t need much, I was going to go to Vegas, find Nat, and come back home. He would be furious, and it would suck, but we would move past it.

Sarge knew I was leaving. I sighed, kneeling down to hug him and give him a kiss. I whispered to him, “Be a good boy for Jake, okay Sarge? I’ll be home in a few days.”

~~

Push starting the car down the mountain road was slightly terrifying in the dead of night. But I couldn’t afford Jacob waking just yet. My heart broke as I drove off. I knew it was wrong to leave like I had. I should have stayed and hashed things out with Jacob in the morning. But it could wait. My sister was in trouble.

I had one stop to make before leaving. I needed to let Sheriff know I would be gone. It wasn’t that far out of the way, so to his house I went.

Knocking on his door, I waited for the answer. It was nearly midnight now and I felt bad that I must be waking him. The door finally opened, and a tired Sheriff was shocked to see me on his doorstep. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and stepped aside, “Rook, what the hell?”

I walked in the door and said, “I’m gonna be gone for a few days. Just wanted to give you a heads up.”

His face showed that he wasn’t safisfied with the answer given. He motioned for me to go to the kitchen as he said, “Not enough Rook and you know it.”

“Yeah, I know.” I retorted as I headed to the kitchen.

~~

“Okay, but why alone?” He asked.

I looked at him, taking a sip of the tea he had made me, “He already doesn’t like the idea of me going. But I can’t have him go with me. I don’t want him to be a part of my past, Sheriff.” I needed the good of my present to be separate from the bad of my past.

He let out a sigh of frustration, and who could blame him? He took a sip of his tea and finally broke the silence, “Take John.”

This time my face betrayed my confusion. He had just told me to take John. Why?

He rolled his eyes at me, “Rook, tell me you see the benefit of taking a lawyer.”

That was right. This whole thing could go very bad. If I went alone, I wouldn’t have anyone I trust with me. I nodded my head, “I’ll take John.”

He walked me to the door, stopping me as I went to leave. His arms wrapped me in a hug and he held on tight, “Be careful.”

“I will.” I mumbled into his chest as I hugged him back.

“Come back home when this is done.” He said before kissing the top of my head.

“I promise.” I vowed as I headed for the car.

~~

John was about to go to sleep. It was early in the morning already. He was reading the notice that had been delivered to the Ranch. It contained the information he was under review… his lawyers license was suspended until the end of the investigation. His world was crashing in on him. With the peace that somehow followed his brother’s bond he hadn’t thought anything negative would happen. Now, in his hands, was a letter that threatened his livelihood.

Standing from his seat on the front porch he stretched. Beginning his walk inside he saw headlights coming up the drive. It was Amelia’s car. She parked the car once she pulled up and he waited for her to meet him on the porch. She seemed anxious.

 “I need you to come with me.”

He nodded his head, “Anywhere.” It didn’t matter what happened. It didn’t matter where they were going. He would go just because she asked.

She smiled, her face betraying how relieved she was, “Good. Pack a bag.”

~~

The sun hadn’t risen yet, but the sounds of whimpering woke him up. He sat up, taking a look at his watch he noticed it was just before sunrise. The whimpering grew louder and so he stood to go open the bedroom door.

It wasn’t Amelia, it was Sarge whimpering. Why was he whimpering? Amelia was in the room. She had to of heard him. Why was she ignoring him?

The door clicked, signaling it was unlocked. A turn of the nob and out burst a brown wolf. Jacob smiled at the wolf, “She mad at you too buddy?”

A breeze of cool morning air whooshed across his face and it felt nice… air? Jacob looked in the room and saw nothing and no one… but an open window. She had gone after all.

Sarge whimpered again and with his ears peeled back he just looked out the window. Jacob sighed, “I know Sarge… I know. She’ll be home soon.” The wolf seemed to accept the answer, laying himself down on the bed and looking out the window.

Jacob exited the small cabin and noticed her car was gone. It hurt, but he knew she’d return. They would talk it out… eventually. Right?

~~


	4. Two in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could there really be two in the same family? Was such a thing possible? Surely not.

Jacob went to work. The Veteran Center was coming along great. Surely, she’d be home from work by the time he was finished at the Center for the day. She had to come home at some point, right? She wouldn’t be mad forever, surely.

~~

The sun was up now, waking John in the passenger seat. I hadn’t slept at all. My hands were white-knuckle on the steering wheel and I was sure my eyes were bloodshot. But Nat was in trouble. Why would she have run off? She wasn’t like me. She was normal, thank God. But something big happened, and I was determined to find out.

From the passenger seat, stretching as much as the car would let him, John yawned and asked, “Where are we?”

Without looking at him I stated, “About out of Idaho.”

He sat himself up and rubbed his face, “You’re making good time, I think. Still haven’t told me where we’re going.”

“Las Vegas.” I stated. John looked at me instantly. I didn’t return the gaze, I was determined to get to Vegas in under 12 hours.  I had to make it. Every minute I wasn’t there was a minute my parents could find Nat. If they found her first….

“Why?” John wasn’t aware of what the cause was.

I pulled the letter I had tucked in the center console and handed it to him. He gave me a concerned look before reading it. His eyes widened as he finished the letter, allowing the words to sink in. He just paused and stared at the passing road, unsure what to say. The letter was terrifying. It implied that my sister, my baby sister, was just like me.

John stiffened, “Is she?”

A sigh escaped my lips, “I don’t know. I doubt it. For two to be in one family… it’s unheard of.”

John finished for me, “But not impossible.”

This time I looked at him, “No, not impossible.”

Returning my eyes to the road, John said, “You better hurry then.”

And hurry I did.

~~

The house was in an uproar. Mother at the kitchen table and Father pacing back and forth. His brother was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen as he stood by the window overlooking their backyard. Father was muttering, and Mother was staying quiet as could be.

From the far side of the kitchen Father said, “Two.”

Mother spoke up, asking for clarification, “Two of what, dear?”

Father stopped and spat, “Two abominations in our family. Two freaks of nature, Cathleen!”

His brother stiffened, as did he. But neither said anything, that would be too much. Even though they didn’t live at home anymore, it would still end badly if they spoke up.

Father continued, “Boys, go find your sister. Bring her home. If she’s just like the other one, I’ll deal with it. Now go.” He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Mother sat there, cold as stone. Agreeing with her husband. It made the two young men sick, knowing how easily they would turn on their own children.

On the way out the door, he looked at his brother and said, “Amy’s on her way here. If anyone can find Nat, it’s Amy.”

His brother seemed hopeful, but fearful, “Andy, trouble follows Amy around…”

Andy shot a stern look to his brother, “She was afraid, young, and on her own. It’s a miracle she didn’t wind up dead. If she had ended up dead, it would have been our fault. We, as a family, turned her away.”

His brother sighed, nodding his head. They were both ashamed for how they reacted… rather, their lack of reaction. But that wasn’t important anymore. They had a sister that was lost to them that they might be able to save. Save from their parents, that is.

“Chris, we can’t lose Nat too.” Andy said as they parted ways and went out to find their baby sister.

~~

Jacob Seed got returned to the little cabin to see no car in the drive. _‘Late night, that’s all.’_ He thought to himself. That was all.

Checking on the wolves, he saw Sarge was still in the bedroom looking out the window. He missed his momma, Jacob didn’t blame him. When the young wolf saw it wasn’t Amelia, he whimpered and rested his head back on the windowsill. Sarge liked Jacob, but he loved Amelia.

“She’ll be home soon bud. Just a late one.” He tried to reassure the pup. He pet behind the pups ears for a bit before going and grabbing himself a beer. There must have been some bar fight or something that held her up at work.

~~

“Amelia?” John asked, his voice seemed cautious.

“Yeah?” I answered.

“What happens to your sister if she is….” He didn’t want to finish that sentence. My family ruined my life for what I was. To say it aloud was almost giving fate permission to destroy her too.

“Nothing. She isn’t.” I stated. I needed her to be normal. She couldn’t be like me… she just couldn’t.

~~

He had kept busy. She wasn’t home yet… The eldest Seed brother was worried. But figured she needed space… But, it was nearing dark and she wasn’t home yet. He didn’t want to impose on her time away from him, but he just wanted to know she was okay.

Pulling out his phone, he looked at Vitus as he decided to call the Sheriff. He didn’t like talking to the man, he was just so insufferable to speak to. But he would know if Amelia was nearly done with her work for the day.

The phone rang and rang and rang. Just as Jacob was sure it would go to voicemail the man picked up the line, “Yes, Jacob?”

Jacob was relieved, he answered. “I was hoping you could tell me when Amelia would be home? I don’t want to bother her, but I just got worried.”

The man didn’t response instantly. In fact, the man hesitated. Why was the Sheriff hesitating? There wouldn’t be reason to unless… no, there was no way. The soldier calmly stated, “She didn’t go to Vegas, did she….”

The sentence wasn’t a question, but the Sheriff answered anyway, “Did you really think she wouldn’t go?”

“Damnit! Do you have any idea the danger she’s putting herself in?” The soldier hung up the phone and rushed out the door. The wolves were shocked and run after him, even Sarge. They jumped in the bed of Jacob’s truck as he floored it. He needed to get some help if he was going to get her back. Who knew how much of a head start she had!

His next call was Joseph.

~~


	5. I'm her Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're her brothers. Who are you?

He was furious. He explicitly told her not to go. She was not to go to Vegas just like that! What was she thinking? Turn after turn, his anger rose in his spine. Peeling in to the compound where Joseph was, a few of their faithful were there and dove out of the way.

Joseph knew he was coming and was waiting for him at the door to the Chapel. The middle Seed brother was worried, he knew the reason Jacob had told Amelia not to go. But he also understood why she went anyway.

Jacob threw the gear shift in park and got out of his truck. The wolves jumped out of the back and greeted Joseph with wagging tails. Joseph smiled at them, the overgrown pups.

Jacob was furious, “What was she thinking?”

Joseph didn’t answer. He just let Jacob rant and get it out of his system. Joseph watched his brother just pace in the Chapel. Once he was done ranting and spewing anger Joseph finally said something, “Jacob, her sister is in trouble. What would you do if it was Faith?”

Jacob, looking out the side of his eye at Joseph, retorted with, “That’s different!”

Joseph crossed his arms and stared at his brother. Jacob sneered and continued pacing. Xander finally whined, not happy with the pacing, and grabbed a mouthful of Jacob’s shirt in an attempt to get him to stand still. Jacob sighed and finally asked, “Help me go get her?”

Joseph nodded his head, “I’ll go with you to help her find her sister.”

Jacob shot a glare at his brother. But this time, Joseph wasn’t having it, “Jacob Seed, what gives you the right to keep her from her family? Her parents may have turned her out, but her siblings did not. They were too young to know, especially her sister.”

“Joe, I told her not to go!” Jacob yelled.

Joseph kept calm and said, “What gives you such authority over her?”

“I’m the ALPHA!” Jacob yelled. Both brothers stopped, instantly in silence. Looking at Joseph, the eldest Seed just blinked. What had he just said? What the hell was wrong with him? “I… Oh my god….”

Joseph nodded his head. He just walked to the truck, the wolves in tow. Jacob, once he got his legs to work, followed behind his brother. One of the faithful came up to Joseph and asked, “Are you heading out, Father?”

He placed a hand on the man’s shoulder and said, “Yes, I am. Get the wolves to the conservatory. Faith will be watching them for Jacob and Amelia for a while. I’ll send word once I know how long I will be gone.”

The follower nodded his head and rounded up the wolves. Jacob got in the driver’s seat and Joseph, as he climbed in the truck, said, “You know you were wrong for locking her in the bedroom, right?”

Sighing he said, “It’s not like she couldn’t get out… clearly.” Jacob could feel the glare as he backed out of the compound, “Yes, I know I was wrong. I went all Alpha and acted an idiot….”

Joseph chuckled low, “At least you can admit it.”

~~

It was late afternoon once we finally arrived. Gassing up the car, John and I stretched. He had run in the store to get us drinks and snacks as I closed the gas cap back up. When he returned he looked to me and asked, “Where do we start?”

As we got back in the car I pulled my phone out and said, “We start by touching base with Andy.” I had given John the rundown on my family and he was eager to meet my brothers. But he was still somewhat upset they hadn’t tried to defend me when my parents turned me out.

The phone rang and when Andy picked up he said, “Meet us at the homeless camp. We heard a rumor Nat was seen there the other day.”

“On the way.” I stated and hung up.

John’s eyebrows raised. He had heard what Andy said. And it worried him. But we both kept quite as I floored it to the camp. I remembered it well. There was an old lady there when I was sixteen that let me bunk with her until I moved in with Nathaniel. Maybe Nat had found her and was bunking with her.

John finally broke the silence, “What do we do if we don’t find her before Nathaniel is released?”

I didn’t answer him. I didn’t want to think about that. We would find Nat, resolve whatever happened, and then they could continue to be in my past like my parents wanted. John kept staring, however, so I finally retorted, “We won’t be here that long.”

John wasn’t convinced but accepted my answer for now. He leaned back in his seat and just took in the sights of Vegas.

~~

“Baby, tell me what happened?” The elderly woman asked.

She was bundled in a blanket in the woman’s tent, holding a cup of tea to her chest. Her hair was in her eyes, as she looked into the cup, “Ma’am, I can’t go home….”

The woman sat next to the young girl and took in the sight. The girl was barely older than sixteen and she was thin and pretty. But her face held absolute fear. The woman sighed and said, “Baby, you get pregnant?”

The girl’s eyes widened in fear and she almost yelled out, “NO!”

The woman smiled a bit and continued, “Then you get with a boy? You afraid your daddy’ll find out?”

The started to tear up again. The girl broke and began to cry. She kept muttering about how things had gone so wrong and that she wasn’t supposed to be like this. The woman just took the girl in her arms and let her cry it out.

“Baby, it ain’t the end of the world. It seems big now, but one day you’ll see this ain’t the end of the world.”

From outside the tent there was a commotion. In the tent burst a young boy, “People are here, they lookin’ for you.” He pointed to the young girl, “You gotta go.”

She told the young girl, “Head on out. Go to the pharmacy three blocks over and I’ll come get you when it’s safe. Go on now.”

The young boy took the new mystery girl and off the went into the night. She stood from her seat and exited her tent. She’d deal with the intruders to the camp. She saw them, the intruders, searching the groups of people around the fires, two men.

She walked up and asked, “What can I do for ya boys?”

The two men looked at her and sneered, “We’re looking for a girl. She’s in danger and we’ve been sent to fetch her.”

The two men, both blondes with green eyes, stood nearly a foot taller than her. They attempted to intimidate her by looming over her. It wouldn’t work, but they didn’t know that. She inhaled slowly and finally said, “Lots of girls come through here. Most running from they daddy when they get pregnant. That sound like your girl?”

They knew she was stalling. They knew she wouldn’t tell them where the girl was. They got mad. One of them stepped forward and said, “Listen you bitch, we’re gonna find her. If this search turns into a pain in my ass, when I do find her I’ll make her regret it. But if you help me find her quick, she’ll only be in minor trouble. You get the picture?”

She glared at the man, such a brave boy. She patted his puffed up chest, “Baby, you don’t scare me. Now you can go back to that Alpha you working for and tell him he don’t get this one. Now off with the both of ya.”

~~

John and I pulled up to the camp right as my brothers did. The sun was gone and the stars were out. It hurt my heart, knowing my sister was in the city somewhere alone…

John stood back as I was rushed by Andy and Chris. My two brothers hugged me and held me close. It was almost too much for me, but I held back the tears.

They let me go after a bit and then Chris asked, “Who’s this?” He was leery about John.

I looked to John and smiled, “This is John. He’s….”

Chris interrupted, “An Alpha?”

John glared, “No, I’m not.”

Andy chimed in then, “Then are you two?”

John answered before I could, “She’s my sister dumbass.”

“John!” I chastised.

Chris snorted and spat back, “We’re her brothers. Who are you?”

I chimed up this time and said, “He’s my Alpha’s brother!” Andy and Chris’ eyes went wide, and John stood proud. I rolled my eyes, “We don’t have time for this. We need to find Nat.” I started for the camp and left them behind.

~~


	6. Finding Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as they find her, will they lose her again?

They weren’t happy with each other, my brothers and John. But they followed me. None knew where they were going, but I remembered this camp. If I was right, Imogene would be at the back. Even though there were always younger people claiming to run the camp, it was Imogene that ran the show. And if anyone had seen Nat, it would be her.

To the west I took note of two men that were dressed too well to belong in the camp. They were leaving; but causing a scene as they went. One knocked a post down that held up someone’s tent. The other flicked his cigarette at the feet of someone near them. No one was going to miss them, that was for sure. But what were they doing here? Why did they seem familiar?

John noticed I recognized them and stood closer. My brothers didn’t know what was going on but didn’t like John’s proximity to me.

John placed a hand on my shoulder, “Who were they?”

I kept my eyes on them, not wanting to lose sight of them, “They’re Nathaniel’s friends I think. I can’t see their faces, I’m not sure.”

John nodded and stayed close. I led the way to the back of the camp and sure enough, there she was. She took one look at me and smiled, “Baby, you a sight for sore eyes.”

A giggle sounded from me, just as we all could hear the expensive car peel onto the pavement and gun it down the road. Imogene glared at the highway and then smiled back at me. I closed the distance between us and hugged her.

“Imogene, I need your help again.” I said into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back and then we parted, “I know baby. She look just like you. Wasn’t hard to figure out she’s your sister.”

“Nat’s been here?” Andy butted in.

Imogene shot Andy a look that could have turned him to stone. She wasn’t pleased with him, but why? What had happened? Imogene patted the cushion next to her, signaling me to sit next to her. I did so and took the tea she offered. It wasn’t until I was settled, and she resettled herself, that she turned her attention to Andy, “Yeah, she’s been here. She lucky I found her. She can’t last out here; too good.”

Andy looked at Imogene with shame. Nat was so young and to have run off like she had, it was bad. What had she felt was so bad that the only option was to run away?

Imogene looked to John, me, then back to John, “Which of your family is the Alpha?”

John blinked in shock but answered, “My oldest brother.”

“He treat her right?” Imogene asked.

John nodded his head. He knew that Jacob had locked me in the bedroom in a raging Alpha jerk move. But that was the first time he had ever gone Alpha like that. I didn’t blame him for omitting that bit. Imogene sensed he was omitting something but accepted the answer. She looked back to me and said, “She’s terrified of something. I doubt it’s what she thinks.”

“For there to be two in one family, it’s so rare.” I said before taking a sip of the tea.

Imogene nodded and added, “Not to mention she’d have presented at some level before now.”

Andy and Chris were uncomfortable. They didn’t know what to think of Omegas, considering they loved me and our sister. But our parents had taught them so much hate. It pulled at them, fighting themselves on the inside. Imogene seemed to take some sort of pleasure in their turmoil. She was an odd duck at the core.

“Imogene, we need to find her. Where is she?” I asked.

She nodded, pulling a cigarette out from her pocket, “You gotta promise to take her far away from those parents of yours first.”

I nodded my head, “I’ll take her with me to Montana if need be. She’s going to be safe. I just need to get to her before anyone else does.”

She nodded and lit the cigarette. After taking a long drag she exhaled and said, “Let’s get going. I told her to wait for me at the pharmacy. Sent one of the lookouts with her too.”

“Tell us where, Imogene. We need to find her.” I begged. I just needed to get to my sister. A bad feeling was beginning to burn in my stomach. I just wanted her to be safe.

Imogene nodded and relinquished the information to find Nat.

~~

“What do we tell him?” Asked the men in the passenger seat.

“Nothing. He isn’t out for two more days. We’ll get her by then.” The driver answered.

The two men knew that _she_ was in town. That meant they’d get the brat they were tasked with finding _and_ they would get him a bonus. It had been too long since they all enjoyed _her_ company. It would be nice to do so again.

~~

The middle Seed brother hung up his phone. Having explained to Faith where he and Jacob were headed and why, he just sighed, “Just as things had calmed down.”

Jacob snorted, “Yeah, things calm down, I lose my mind and act a fool.”

He looked at his brother, understanding that the was furious with himself, “She’ll forgive you Jake. Just give her time.”

Jacob leaned his head against his seat, knowing Joseph was right, but also knowing he had crossed a line. What would ever make that better? She had come from a past of being controlled by an Alpha. For him to do that to her… just like those in her past had done….

~~

We were walking. The pharmacy was a couple blocks from the camp. On the way, Imogene and I in the front of the pack, I could hear my brothers and John bickering.

“So how old is he?” Chris asked. His voice was full of hate.

John sighed, “Forty-seven.”

Andy was the next to speak, “Forty-seven? What the fuck man!”

John defended his brother, “It wasn’t their choice!”

Chris and Andy were interested now. Both demanded to know what he mean, “Amy, what did he mean?”

Imogene looked at me and smiled, “Well, baby, you bonded.”

I smiled to her but then looked over my shoulder to my brothers, “His name is Jacob. We bonded, and John is telling the truth. The bond either lets you live together, or it kills you. We didn’t have a choice, but we are happy together.” I righted my gaze and we turned the last corner. Sure enough, there, in the shadows, was my little sister.

She saw us instantly. But when she saw me, she burst in to tears. I rushed to her but instead of rushing to me too, she turned and ran. Her eyes were so fear struck. I started to sprint after her, “NAT! WAIT!” It did nothing to stop her. She just ran faster and turned down an alley.

Imogene cursed and yelled she was headed back to camp as the others started to run after Nat and I. We needed to get to her. We needed to find her and get her out of Vegas.

“NAT!” I yelled again. Thankfully, due to the unrest that happened in Hope County, I was still in fantastic physical condition and was currently outrunning my group and gaining on Nat. “NAT!”

“NO!” She screamed over her shoulder. She was coming on a major road. If she didn’t slow down she would run right in to traffic.

I was about to yell for her to stop when suddenly the expensive car from before blocked the ally-way at the end and out jumped one of the men I saw leaving the camp. He caught Nat in his arm and threw her in the car. I could hear her scream out for me. I could hear her screaming my name!

“NAT!” I screeched, “CALL THE COPS!” I yelled to John as I managed to run even faster. He was on the phone in no time, a description of the car and the blonde-haired man being given. I couldn’t run fast enough. I needed to be faster!

I rounded the corner as the car sped off in traffic. The maneuver the driver pulled to get away cause a four-car pile-up. They were gone. The guys caught up to me as I fell on the ground, screaming out, “NAT!”

John, Chris, and Andy just stood there, unsure what the next move was.

~~


	7. Ready, Break!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking faster now.

The two were halfway to Vegas, gassing up at a truck stop before heading back out. Joseph was getting food and Jacob manning the pump. The two brothers had barely spoke three sentences among them since they left Hope County. The truth was, they were afraid to speak. The only relevant topics were his Alpha meltdown and Amelia’s sister. Neither topic was particularly enticing. Both were heavy and both would be a long discussion.

Joseph walked out of the station with two sacks in tow. As he closed the gap between him and the truck, the pump turned off, signaling the tank was full.

“I got us some extra drinks so we can stay on the road longer.” Joseph said as he got in the passenger seat.

Jacob nodded and replaced the nozzle, “Good. We’re making good time, don’t want to squander it.” With it being the Soldier’s turn to drive, they set back on the road.

“Jake?” Joseph asked after ten minutes of more silence.

“Yeah?”

“Has Amelia told you anything about her sister?” The question was fair. His family didn’t really know about Amelia’s family. He knew some.

He settled in to his seat, casually steering with one hand, and finally said, “Her name is Natalie. She is basically a replica of Amelia. Only difference is she has blue eyes. Before Amelia presented, Natalie was her shadow. She’s sweet and smart.”

“So for her to have run off, it really is bad.” Joseph ventured.

Jacob nodded. For a girl as smart as Amelia says she is to have run off like this… it was bad.

“What about her brothers? She mentioned having them, but never really said much past that.” Joseph was digging now. He wanted to know more about Amelia. Hell, she was a topic the Soldier could speak to for hours.

The Soldier smiled out the windshield, “Yeah, she’s got two brothers: Andrew and Christopher. She calls them Andy and Chris, respectively. Andy is the oldest, then Amelia, Chris is third, and Natalie rounds things up as the baby. She was close with Natalie, but she was inseparable from Andy from what she says.”

Joseph nodded, “She must have run in to them by now. She’s been there for half a day, surely.”

“Yeah, just hope it’s not a bad reunion….” Jacob muttered.

~~

The police were very helpful. One of the Officers that responded on site was one that had helped me a time or five or hundred when I was with Nathaniel. He recognized me and from that point on he was very determined to find Nat.

Once we were instructed to go home, that they would search for her, I huddled with all my boys, “Okay, Chris, go back home. If they find her they have to take her home. If that happens, you need to be there to keep them away from her. John, go back to Imogene and see what she knows about those two from before. Andy, you and I are going on a road trip.”

Andy and John nodded in agreeance, but not Chris. He stomped his foot like a child and said, “What gives you the right to boss us around? And what was that with the Cop? How do you know him so well?” The judgement was all over his face.

“Chris!” Andy exclaimed, shocked at our brother. John wasn’t happy about the outburst either and he stepped closer to me instinctively.

I sighed, “I’m trying to find Nat. If your memory has failed you, allow me to refresh it. When I was disowned by my family I had no place to go. The shelter has a 30-day rotation. I ended up living in the camp that Imogene runs. She took care of me. Once I ran into Nathaniel, I didn’t know better and accepted the relationship and the abuse. That Cop knows me because he responded to countless domestics where I was the one being beaten. That Cop has saved my life multiple times. He saw the growth in me over those years. He saw and helped me get strong and smart enough to leave. Now, if you know Vegas’ homeless community as well as Alpha-Omega community better than I do, please, be my fucking guest.”

Chris was shocked. His judgement changed to hurt as he muttered a sorry my way. Andy seemed hurt too, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was finding Nat.

“Where are you and Andy going?” John asked before we split up.

Andy perked up, realizing I hadn’t said that yet.

I sighed, not wanting to say it aloud just yet… “My old apartment… Nathaniel’s apartment.”

“No.” Came the solid answer from all three of my boys.

“I did not ask permission. I can go alone if that’s what you want.” I was done. I just started walking for the street, waving for a cab. Andy ran after me and John sighed before yelling, “Be careful!”

Andy and I both waved our hands in response and got in the cab. It almost felt like old times again… almost.

“Amy, do you think this is Nathaniel?” He asked me after I gave the address to the cabbie.

“I don’t see how it could be. What use is Nat to him? He knows she’s not Omega.” I said.

A hand gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, Andy’s voice drifting to me said, “Amy, come home.”

I took his hand in him and set it on his lap, “This place will never be my home again, Andy.”

“But, the Alpha…”

“Jacob, his name is Jacob Seed. He’s an Army Veteran, a good man, hard worker, loving partner, and he’s my best friend.” I looked at him with stern, protective eyes. It wasn’t anything to do with Alpha/Omega, it was everything to do with Andy speaking as if Jacob wasn’t a person. He held eye contact, my defiance seemed to strike a nerve with him.

“Then why isn’t he here?” Andy spat. He was not willing to accept an Alpha just yet.

I looked at my lap, “We disagreed about my coming. He wanted to wait for things to settle… Nathaniel gets out in two days.”

Andy’s eyes widened before he nodded in understanding, “You ran.”

This time I looked out the window, “I didn’t run, Andy. I left. I left in the middle of the night and drove all the way here. I couldn’t fight with him. He’ll be waiting when I get back and we’ll hash things out then.”

Andy kept staring at me, “I wish Mom and Dad hadn’t turned you out. It wasn’t right.”

My head leaned against the cool glass of the window as I closed my eyes, “It’s in the past, Andy. Leave it there.”

~~

He turned the corners until he found the back of the camp. The Imogene woman was waiting for him and motioned for him to hurry. They entered her tent and she wasted no time, “The two men from before work for that piece of shit Alpha… what’s his name? I forget it… Nick… Nathan….”

John’s color drained, “Nathaniel.”

Imogene snapped her fingers and pointed at John, “Nathaniel, yes!” Her face scowled at the name.

“Ma’am, they’ve taken Natalie. Where can I find them?” John explained.

Imogene’s color paled as she sat down. The news caused her accent to come out in full force. The woman was clearly from deep in Louisiana. She scanned the air in front of her, as if reading her own memories, “They were terrible to her… Baby girl didn’t deserve that….”

He looked at the woman, not fully understand who they were talking about, “Ma’am, who were they terrible to?”

She kept scanning, but answered, “Amelia. He ‘shared’ her. Told her good Omegas do as told. Pure scum.”

John’s stomach churned. The news struck him deep and his vision blurred. Shared… Nathaniel made Amelia… He had to sit to get the tent to stop spinning and gain his bearings again. Atop all that she had endured… that was among the list as well?

“They must have taken her for him. Baby’s bonded, so he can’t have her. But he can have the little sister, the near identical replica.” Imogene scanned for a few more seconds and then looked at John, “You get her back. If I’m right, that girl won’t survive the week.”

John nodded and thanked Imogene before he left. He had the keys to Amelia’s car and he knew his next stop. But first, he needed to make a call.

~~


	8. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to break a law or two to get things done. Others, you call in favors.

They were in Nevada now. Only an hour from Las Vegas. The eldest Seed was gunning it far faster than he should. He needed to get to Amelia. He needed to know his Omega, his love, was safe. He also needed to apologize. He hadn’t thought clearly and acted an abusive fool. Of course, she wanted to find her sister. Of course, she had every right to go. He needed to tell her that he realized his actions were wrong and he wanted to help.

The silence in the truck was broken suddenly by Joseph’s phone ringing. It made the two men jump for a split second. If the tension wouldn’t have been so thick they probably would have laughed at themselves.

Joseph contorted in order to get the phone out of his back pocket. With his feet shoved as far up font of the car as he could manage he pressed down and lifted his hips. His spine turned in an absolutely uncomfortable way in order to free his back pocket. On the sixth ring he managed to get his phone.

Jacob started laughing as he said, “You could have just unbuckled.”

Joseph, realizing the easy option had been there the whole time, chose to not acknowledge Jacob’s comment and instead answered the phone without looking at the caller id, “Hello?”

“Where are you going? Where have Jake and Amelia gone? How long do I have the wolves? Where is John?” Faith’s questions came one after another.

Joseph’s face showed his realization at his not talking to Faith at all before they left. Great…

“Hello? Father?” Came Faith’s concerned voice once more.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning back against the passenger seat he answered, “Yes, well… I’m not sure how long you’ll have the wolves. Amelia has gone to tend to a family emergency; and Jacob and I are headed down now to see if we can help.”

“She doesn’t speak to her family.” The short, and curt reply from Faith was all he needed to hear to know she wasn’t satisfied with the answer.

“She received a letter from her sister asking for help. Amelia got worried so left almost immediately. We’re headed down to be of assistance… What do you mean ‘Where is John’?” The last question Faith has sputtered sunk in finally. Where was John? He should be in Hope County at Seed Ranch. What the hell did she mean ‘Where is John’?

“I mean exactly that: where is he? I went by the Ranch and he wasn’t there. I went by the compound and he wasn’t there. I went to the cabin, the conservatory, the bar, the jail for crying-out-loud! He isn’t in Hope County. Before you ask, no, he isn’t picking up when I call.” Faith seemed to be losing composure. She was worried for so many reasons now. It wasn’t fair, to be honest.

Jacob had heard what Faith said, considering she had gotten louder and louder as she explained where all she had looked for their brother. This news made him stomp on the accelerator. He had a hunch where their baby brother was; and he wasn’t sure if it made him feel better or worse.

~~

He no sooner pulled on to the main road then he had his phone out dialing an old friend. He made it nearly two miles down the road before the person on the other end of the line picked up.

“Well, it’s been a while hasn’t it, John?” Came the voice of his old college dorm-mate.

John couldn’t help the smile that reached his lips. The man brought back old and good memories, “Yeah, it has. But I need a favor.”

“You know that you’re a black mark right now, right?” Came the reply.

“Yeah, I know. But I really need this favor, Tim.” John said with a sigh. Word had gotten around, great.

Tim hesitated, but after thirty seconds or so he replied, “Hit me.”

John smiled in relief, “I need to speak with an inmate at High Desert State Prison.”

“Let me get this straight, you come to Vegas and instead of hitting the Strip you want to speak to an inmate? You haven’t changed a bit, man.” Tim laughed audibly before continuing, “Well, you’re in luck. The Warden owes me big time. I’ll call you back when I get done talking to him. Which inmate?”

“Nathaniel Sharper.” The name felt like bile dripping off his tongue. He hated mentioning it.

“The guy that went all the way to Montana just to cause a scene over an old flame? Wait, that was your neck of the woods, wasn’t it? Man, you’re going to tell me this one over a beer sometime.” Tim sounded thoroughly intrigued now. Good, that was how he got things done fast.

“Thanks Tim. I’m headed to High Desert now.” John said before hanging up. He knew he could count on Tim to come through.

~~

It was just like I remembered. He hadn’t changed a thing. Everything was the same, all the way down to the hollow rock where we would hide the spare key. Andy gave me a wary look when I found the key so easy.

I felt the instant need to defend myself, “Nathaniel was always a creature of habit.”

Andy arched an eyebrow, “And the fact that he didn’t move the key or change what it was hidden in doesn’t strike you as odd?”

I tried to reason in my mind, but it was off, even for Nathaniel. I just huffed before continuing to the door. I paused for a moment before turning the key, “There’s an alarm system. If I don’t get the pin right, run.”

Andy’s eyes popped out of his head, I was sure, as he said, “What do you mean run?”

I didn’t turn to look at him, I just turned the key, opened the door, and said, “We’re breaking and entering Andy, do that math.” Inside on the left was the keypad. The alarm started beeping, signaling we had 60 seconds to enter the correct code. What was not evident, was that we had two tried. Nathaniel had managed to reprogram the system to take only two tries before the system signaled for the police.

Taking a quick breath, I entered the code I knew by heart. The day Nathaniel moved me in to the apartment. He had made it the code back then, claiming that it was easy for me to remember. There was no chance that it was still the code.

The system chimed, and the beeping stopped. He hadn’t changed the code. That’s when I saw them: the pictures. They were all the same as when I lived there. The entryway covered in pictures of Nathaniel and I… my face… everywhere.

Andy stepped in and looked around, his face showed the horror he felt at the sight. He spun around, taking it all in a couple times, before looking at me and saying, “This guy is sick.”

I nodded as I closed the door and walked further in the apartment. I needed to find any shred of information that would tell me if Nathaniel was part of this. The place was clearly being used. There were dirty dishes in the sink, the dishwasher’s clean light was on, and I could hear the washing machine on in the back. We had only a matter of minutes before whoever had been here returned.

Andy followed me to the office. We started searching. If there was any information, it would be there. Andy saw the laptop and got right to it. He had always been the family’s little hacker. I took to the bookshelf, remembering Nathaniel kept his journal there. If he had even considered taking Nat then he’d have written about it in that damn journal.

I found it with ease, still in the same spot as when I lived at the apartment.

“You know, when you said apartment, I thought like a building. Not a freaking house.” Andy muttered as he clacked away at the laptop.

I opened the journal to the most recent entry as I said, “Yeah, he had me call it the apartment. That way no one would think to look for me here. He was worried another Alpha would take me. Old habits die hard I suppose.”

Andy shook his head, not knowing what to say. I could tell he was uncomfortable with how lackadaisical I was when I spoke of my past. To me it was just that, the past. But to him, it was fresh. He had been so young, just seventeen, when I was turned out. He was too afraid then to do anything about it. Even though we both knew he couldn’t have done anything then. None of us could have. The power lay entirely with our parents at the time.

Andy finally managed to crack the password and started to look through all sorts of correspondence through chat rooms and emails. The disgusted look on his face told me the topics were foul. That didn’t instill much hope that Nat would be okay….

~~

_‘Why did I run? Amy was right there, I could have gone with her! But that stranger… it had to of been her Alpha….”_ Natalie thought to herself. She was at some house on the outskirts of Las Vegas. They had blindfolded her and bound her hands, but she could still count the seconds they drove. They didn’t talk at all on the drive. The sound of the tires on the road were consistent, allowing her to count in peace and not lose her place.

But as the car pulled to a stop, one of the men in the car spoke suddenly, “Be a good little girl, yeah? You do what we say, and everything will be fine.”

“Man, Nate’s gonna love this! We got this one and soon we’ll have the other!” A second voice came out.

Natalie’s head popped up at that. No, Nate? They meant Amy’s abusive ex? No, they would use her to get Amy, “NO!”

A hand slapped across her face while another gripped her jaw, “You were not given permission to speak.” The face that belonged to the hand was close now, mere centimeters from her face, “I like disobedient ones, they break in the best.”

~~


	9. Knock on the Door Damnit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're together now. Will they be able to work together to find Natalie? Will they be able to work together to keep Amelia safe? Time will tell.

The journal entries were full of horror. Nathaniel’s desire to regain ownership of me, his inability to find me…. The last entry! The contents made me sick. The room started to spin and from within a fire began to burn, “Find where they’re keeping her. We have to find her now!”

Andy didn’t ask. He just searched faster through the computer. He kept looking at me as I managed to stagger to the window, journal still clutched in my hand. The reality of how grave the situation Nat had gotten herself into was sinking in.

“Amy, you seem… different.” Andy ventured. He could see it, the burning in me.

I kept looking out the window at the sunset, “One day.”

Andy nodded to me and continued his search.

~~

The sun had long since set. Joseph grabbed his phone out and prayed she would answer. It rang four times and then the other end picked up. Before she could say anything Joseph cut in, “Please don’t be mad! Jake and I want to help, I swear!”

“Jake? You brought JACOB!” Came the slightly angry voice. She was absolutely not happy.

“He’s sorry, I can promise you that. We just want to help, okay? Your coming here alone was dangerous but we both understand. Let us know where you are so we can be of use here.” Joseph was nearly rambling.

Jacob had heard her voice, how angry she was. He deserved every ounce of that anger, even though it struck him deep.

“Joe, I don’t want him here. I don’t want you here! John being here and getting involved in my past is bad enough. I don’t want any of you involved with my past!” She was angry, but it wasn’t for the reason they had thought.

“John is with you?” Joseph asked her, realizing she hadn’t gone alone after all.

Jacob blinked in surprise. She had taken John with her. She hadn’t gone alone. John was there, helping find Natalie… filling the role he should have been happy to take. It hurt. It was a sign of his failure as a partner, protector, and as an Alpha. His brother was not supposed to be the one she turned to, it was supposed to be him. And from his very own actions, she turned to John instead.

Joseph finished the call and gave him directions to where Amelia was. Both sat in silence in the truck as they got closer and closer to the destination. Amy mentioned it was her brother’s place they were headed to. This would be the first time he met any of her family. Definitely not starting on the right foot.

~~

Tim had come through in a major way. The warden sent guards to escort him directly to the conference room that was set aside for John’s request. The warden informed him that the inmate had been a model citizen sense his incarceration, but that didn’t mean they had forgotten about his violent history. The warden asked for John to take care while speaking with the inmate.

He would take care. He would take care to find out where his friends had taken Natalie. He would find her one way or another; if that meant reverting to old ways, then so be it.

He was brought in and handcuffed to the table. He seemed no worse for wear. He was clean shaven, his uniform was pressed, and his hands seemed manicured. He certainly wasn’t wanting in here. But when he took in the sight of John and remembered who he was his face went from amused to intrigued, “So we meet again. I remember you, the brother, right? How is she, by the way?”

“I have some questions for you. It is in your best interest to answer them.” John stated, ignoring the questions.

Nathaniel nodded, “Of course, in any way I can I want to help.”

“Two of your friends have taken Natalie Daniels.” John stated, he wanted to see his reaction when slapped with the truth.

He didn’t flinch, he was good, “They’ve what? Goodness, you should find them soon. They’re rather, rough on women. If you catch my drift.” His voice sounded concerned, but his eyes showed just the opposite. He seemed amused by the news.

John rested his elbows on the table, “Where have they taken her?”

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, “My dear boy, I have no idea.”

John sighed, standing up and knocked on the wall three times. In came the warden, ready for orders. John shook his hand and said, “Thank you for the opportunity to speak with the inmate.”

“Of course.” He replied and with a snap of his fingers, guards appeared to escort Nathaniel to his cell. Once he was out of the room, the warden returned his gaze to John, “You wanted an off the books conversation with him. You asked him about a kidnapping, shouldn’t detectives be doing that?”

John nodded his head, “Sometimes police are held back by red tape. In this case, I don’t have time for the red tape to be sorted out. Once he’s released, he’ll lead me straight to her.”

“How do you know that for sure?”

John smiled at the warden, “His eyes. He didn’t know until just now that he had Natalie waiting for him. He won’t be able to resist now.”

The warden gave John a wary look, not sure what to do, but knowing what John had just done was borderline illegal.

~~

 “We have to get out of the truck some time Jacob.” Joseph chided his brother. They had arrived ten minutes ago at Amelia’s brother’s house. It was time to go inside, but Jacob wouldn’t budge.

“I’ve no right to see her. I betrayed her trust.” Jacob mumbled.

Joseph had enough of the fit his brother was throwing, “Jacob Seed, get your ass out of this truck, up those steps, and knock on that damn door.” Jacob’s surprised face almost made the man break into laughter, but he kept a stoic face, “Yes, you messed up, but that doesn’t mean she won’t forgive you. Now get in there and apologize. We need to focus on finding her sister, not wallowing in self-pity.”

He was right, it wasn’t him to act like this. He needed to just go up to that door and knock. His love was there, he could sense her. She was there. He needed her. He needed to be useful to her. And now, that they were so close to Amelia, he felt her worry over Natalie. It was a worry he took on himself. He now was antsy and had a sense of urgency to find her.

Jacob opened his door and exited the vehicle. Joseph followed, as well, and joined Jacob on his walk up the front steps of the porch. The Soldier raised his hand to knock on the door but it was pulled open suddenly. He looked at the man at the door and was met with pure hatred filled eyes. The resemblance was striking, he knew this was Andrew or Christopher, they were Daniels for sure.

“Took you long enough. I thought Alphas were confidant.” He spat and stepped aside.

“Andy!” Came her voice, her melodious, shocked voice.

Jacob and Joseph stepped inside and it took no time to see his love. She was to the right of the entryway. He rushed to her and wrapped her in his arms, he hadn’t realized it, but pain had crept in to his spine during their separation. The way they had parted was hurtful and the bond wasn’t happy about it.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he picked her up. It was a wonderous reunion. He kissed her neck and whispered, “I was wrong for doing what I did. Please forgive me.”

She nodded into the crook of his neck and whispered back, “I understand the reason behind it.”

Joseph smiled at the two and as the door shut he heard the man next to him say, “So that’s the Alpha?”

Joseph nodded and sighed. The man next to him was around John’s age, perhaps a year or two either way. He had hatred and fear in his eyes. It must be hard. His sister had returned only to find his other sister that was missing. Who knew where she was. He turned to him and said, “My brother, Jacob, yes. I’m Joseph, nice to meet you.” He held his hand out to the man.

Andrew looked at him, his hand, then back to his face as he hesitantly placed his hand in Joseph’s, “Andrew. Thanks for coming. We could use all the help we can get now.”

Jacob set Amelia down and asked, “What do you mean, ‘now’?”

From within Jacob’s arms he heard his Omega say, “Some of Nathaniel’s old friends kidnapped Nat. We’re not entirely sure where they took her. But we’ve got some leads and the police are searching as well.”

Jacob looked down at his love, her dark hair and piercing green eyes revealed something to him. She was in protective mode. It would serve them well in finding Natalie and keeping her from harm, but it meant very bad things to those that took her sister.

Amelia and Andrew motioned for the brothers to follow them to the kitchen. They brought the two Seeds up to speed over coffee. There was no time to waste, and they all knew it. Sleep would be their reward upon finding Natalie.

~~

Joseph was helping Amelia pack the car with necessities. Andrew was at the kitchen counter going over a journal they had taken from Nathaniel’s house. Jacob entered the kitchen and sighed, “How much do you know about Omegas and their tendencies?”

Andrew looked up quickly, not realizing that Jacob had entered the room. His eyes shot hatred at him, “Not much.”

Jacob nodded, “I’m sure you’ve been told all sorts of things by your parents. But let me clear something up. Omegas don’t fight unless family is threatened. When they fight, it kills a bit of their soul. When they fight, despite the hurt it causes them, it always means ten times that to their enemy. When we find Natalie, if she happens to be harmed in any way, I need to know you’ll help me stop Amelia.”

Andrew’s hatred subsided and was replaced by confusion, “Stop Amy?”

Jacob nodded, “Yes, stop her. She’s in Omega mode right now. If we find Natalie harmed, she’s going to lose it and if that happens and we don’t stop her…” Jacob ran a hand through his hair, “She’ll kill whoever did it.”

Andrew’s face drained of color. Clearly, he hadn’t thought his sister capable of such a thing. He shook his head back and forth, obviously denying it in his mind. Jacob just sighed, “You haven’t seen her for a while, trust me, she’ll kill those men if they’ve harmed Natalie in any way. I just need to know you’ll help me stop her from killing them.”

Andrew closed the journal and tucked it in his bag, “Of course.”

Jacob nodded and turned. He heard Andrew call out to him as he walked away, “You’re different than I thought you’d be.”

~~


	10. I'll Follow Your Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a fire in her. She was ready to do anything it took to get Natalie back. As for the Soldier? He was ready to follow her lead.

The two sat at the table, one leaning the chair on the back two legs, the other resting his own legs atop the table. Beer bottles littered the room, fresh ones in their hands. It was just like old times, almost. One of the men, after taking a swig of his beer, sighed and said more to the room than to anyone in particular, “So when do I get a crack at her?”

His companion clicked his tongue and smiled, “You know she’s Nate’s first.”

A complaining whine came from the first man as he looked to the ceiling, “But she’s my type.”

“Doesn’t matter, Nate gets her first. After…” he paused and looked at the girl blindfolded, gagged and bound in the corner of the room, “that’s a different story.”

~~

Jacob and Joseph were in his truck following Amelia and her brother somewhere. Her brother had found a couple of locations that the kidnappers might have stashed Natalie at. It was nearly dawn now. They had 24 hours left before Nathaniel was released. They had to find Natalie before then, for Natalie’s safety and for Amelia’s.

“I’m worried we won’t find her in time. These locations are quite far from the city and from each other.” Joseph mentioned. He was feeling it, the bond pulling them to care for Natalie. Now that they had met Andrew and seen Amelia around him they were beginning to see them as family. The Soldier was certain Andrew was feeling it too, although… how much the man was fighting it he couldn’t say.

A nod from the redhead was the reply Joseph got. He wasn’t ready to speak yet. He was still figuring out how he felt about the whole thing.

~~

_She had poured them all coffee. As they sipped the hot, caffeine charged liquid she brought them up to speed. The words she spoke, well, they struck the two Seeds to their core._

_“Natalie ran away from home because she thinks she’s Omega. But, she’s too sweet of a girl to survive on her own here in Vegas. Two of Nathaniel’s old friends have taken her… right in front of me. I couldn’t get to her in time.” Amelia clenched her fists shut. The knuckles turned white as she continued, “I think she thought John was an Alpha. She saw us, looked over my shoulder at John, and panicked.” Her hair was a mess, clearly, she hadn’t stopped moving after she arrived in Vegas. Her hair was mostly out of the hair tie that once restrained it perfectly, her eyes had massive dark circles under them, and her cheeks seemed hollowed out a bit. She was beginning to resemble the way she was back during the conflict in Hope County._

_Andrew spoke next, “We found some useful information at Nathaniel’s home. His laptop had some locations on it I was able to copy down. Amy found his journal. We don’t have much time. If he gets released and we still haven’t found Nat… it can’t come to that.” He pulled the journal he spoke of out and handed it to the Seed brothers. A specific entry from one year ago was marked. The contents of it horrified them._

_Jacob scanned the page and carefully took in the words written on it. The way they were written, the harshness of the pen strokes, the downward angle of the writing… it all showed signs of obsession and anger. The words themselves, however, were cryptic. The suggestion they gave, however, was clear as day. If Nathaniel couldn’t have Amelia he would have Natalie; and he was certain Natalie was also Omega. He saw her as he did Amelia: his right._

_He looked in the eyes of his love. Those normally peaceful green pools were filled to the brim with anger. It was clear, she was ready to kill to get her sister back. Her family had been hurt and threatened. He felt it in her. He felt it in himself… the urge to protect at all costs._

_She gave him a determined look. One he understood. He returned it; a show of understanding and submission. He would follow her lead._

_~~_


	11. Not Enough Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were running out of daylight. They didn't have enough time to search all together. They would have to split up.

It was morning. The sun had been up for a couple hours. They were losing time. Nathaniel only had one day left behind bars. That wasn’t good.

As the lawyer got back in the car he called Amelia, needing an update and needing to bring her up to speed on what he had found out. The phone rang once and then the line picked up, “What did you find?”

He smiled, she knew he had something, “I called in a favor. I didn’t get any closer to finding her right now. But if we fail, he’ll lead us right to her.”

“At least it’s a backup… I don’t like what it implies.” Her voice was even but strained. He didn’t blame her. They needed to find her without having to rely on Nathaniel leading them. Every second she was with them the probability of something terrible happening to Natalie increased. To think of someone so young enduring what Amelia had….

“I know, but an ace up the sleeve is an ace up the sleeve.” John sighed as he turned the key in the ignition.

“True. I’ll send you the coordinate of where we’re headed. Meet up with us there.” Amelia paused, causing John to worry. She inhaled slowly and said on the exhale, “Jacob and Joseph are here.”

John froze for a moment before asking, “You okay with that?”

“No… I’m not okay with any of this. But I’m glad for the help.” She was honest, as always. He smiled as he heard his phone beep. The coordinates, he was sure. They said their goodbyes and he wasted no time plugging in the coordinates.

~~

It was nearing noon and they had checked three locations; one abandoned motel and two delapitated shacks. They were no closer to Nat than they were before. It was infuriating. There at the abandoned motel, in the shade it provided, they chose to wait for John. They needed to split up. Staying together to search was taking too much time. They needed to search four more locations before sunrise tomorrow.

“Andrew, here.” Jacob said, handing the man a water bottle. 

He took the offering and greedily chugged it a few gulps down. It was so hot. Mid-day Nevada heat could kill a man in the best circumstances. As he sat on the table top in the kitchen of the old motel he looked to the Alpha and asked, “Why did Amy leave like she did?”

Jacob looked at the wall and sighed, “I acted a fool.” He took a bandana from his breast pocket and wiped the sweat from his face before continuing, “I wasn’t thinking of Natalie when I did what I did. I only thought of Amelia. It’s dangerous, her being here so close to the release. I tried to keep her from leaving. She left in the middle of the night, so I wouldn’t stop her.”

Andrew laughed a bit, “Sounds like her. She always did what she thought was right, regardless of what our parents would say or do.”

Jacob laughed in turn, “That’s an Omega thing. They’re protectors.”

Andrew found himself laughing with the Alpha before him. Something he never thought he’d do. He had been taught to hate them. He had been taught they were evil. Nathaniel had proven his parents right. But here and now, Jacob was proving his parents wrong. It made him more confused than anything else.

~~

Returning to the shade of the motel, Joseph in tow, we found Jacob and Andy in the kitchen. They were laughing, of all things. It was something that should have reassured me but all it did was worry me. I gave them a warry look before saying, “Eat up. John will be here soon and then we’ll split up.”

They nodded, and Andy spoke first, “You and me team up?”

Since I had been back, I could feel Andy’s anxiousness. He realized I was here long enough to find Nat and get her home safe. After that? I would be gone again. The anxious feeling was one I shared. I didn’t want to lose him again… not just yet…

Jacob smiled warmly at me and nodded, “I’ll take Joe and John with me.”

Andy sent a thankful nod to Jacob. The two seemed to have come to some sort of understanding. Fuck it, I’ll take it!

Joseph divied out the sandwiches I had packed from earlier. All four of us rested, knowing we wouldn’t stop again until we found Natalie.

~~

“Why are you still here?” Came the cold voice of his father.

He didn’t look to the man, he just kept looking out the window, “If the police find her, I want to be here when they bring her back.”

“You will not get in the way, Christopher. Do you understand?”

He closed his eyes… they had already disowned her. They were convinced before they even spoke to her. They didn’t care if she was safe They didn’t care she had been kidnapped before his very eyes. What kind of people were they?

“It’s bad enough she ended up just like the other one. But to associate with _her_ over something like this; your mother and I have failed you and your brother.” He scoffed at Christopher and left the room.

_‘Please find her soon.’_ Christopher prayed. The sooner they found Nat, the sooner she could be whisked away to the safety of the Montana mountains.

~~

Twenty hours until Nathaniel’s release.

As John pulled in he saw that Amelia, Andrew, and his brothers were outside at the vehicles. Amelia’s eyes seemed to burn.

Amelia nodded in his direction and as he parked the car he saw Joseph motion for him to hurry and join them. They were huddled around the hood of one of the cars. As he approached he saw that they were looking at a map of the area.

“We’ve checked these three locations. We have three more to go.” Amelia informed them all. She pointed to a mark at the north of the map, “Joe and Jake have this location. It’s an old gas station. John, take this one. It’s a rest stop that Nathaniel mentioned in his journal.” She pointed to a mark just west of where they were. She scanned the map and continue, “Andy and I will take this one to the Southeast, if memory serves, it’s an abandoned house that used to be used for runaways.”

Jacob seemed uneasy with the split up, “I’ll take the gas station. John, go with Joe.”

John nodded after he saw Amelia agree with the change. The plans were finalized and after he took a sandwich from Amelia they all headed to their cars.

~~

“Amelia, give me a minute?” Jacob called for me.

Andy continued to the car and I turned to my Alpha, my love. Even though I had wanted to keep him separate from my past, I was happy he had come anyway. His eyes showed concern. Whatever he was about to say, I knew he was nervous about it. I nodded to him, raising my eyebrows to signal him to continue.

“What does the journal say?” He came out with. It didn’t surprise me. I knew he was going to ask at some point. I had kept it away from them. Only Andy and I had read it, agreeing that Jacob didn’t need to read it. It would only anger him.

“It’s dark… that one entry you read is only a small taste.” I admitted. Jacob’s body language showed how unsatisfied he was with that answer. I shook my head side to side, “No Jacob, you don’t need to read it. It’s vile. Just know that Nat doesn’t stand a chance if we don’t get to her soon.”

The Soldier before me huffed a sigh out, frustrated with me slightly, “Fine, but when this is done, and we have Natalie again, I’m reading it.”

“When Nat is safe, I’ll let you read it.” I agreed. That explosion would be for later.

He nodded and kissed me before heading to his truck.

Upon getting in Andy’s car, I heard him say, “Ready for this?”

I nodded my head. Andy peeled out of the broken and cracked parking lot and sped down the deserted highway. We were losing daylight….

~~


	12. No Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two search parties found nothing. One found a sign of life. Could it be their Natalie?

He was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. I couldn’t tell if it was due to the sun that was already beginning to set or if it was Jacob’s arrival to Vegas. Either way, I could sense his unease. It hurt my soul. I needed to ease his mind. I needed him to be content.

“Stop it.” Came Andy’s voice.

Blinking and looking at my brother I asked, “What?”

“Stop assessing me.” He chuckled, and color returned to his knuckles, “He’s nice, that Alpha of yours.”

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, “Jake’s alright. I think I’ll keep him.”

After a couple seconds of silence, we both burst in to laughter. The sound of Andy relaxing a bit made me happy. He and I had been so tense from the start of this, and after Nat was taken… to hear him relax, even for a moment, was nice.

“He’s not a puppy, Amy.” He chided me.

With a click of my tongue I answered, “Yeah, sometimes he’s more puppy than he’d care to admit.”

~~

Joseph Seed was met with a flood of disappointment. He and John pulled up to the location they had been given to check out. Well… it was gone. There was no rest stop there anymore. The entire rest stop had been demolished.

“Well, fuck.” John said from the passenger seat as he pulled out their map.

Joseph leaned forward and rested his head on the steering wheel, “Who’s closest to our location?”

John muttered something along the lines of that’s what he was looking for. He wasn’t sure, and thanks to the heat of Nevada, he didn’t much care. They had hoped to get out of the sun for a bit once they arrived, but that was out of the question now.

“Looks like Amelia’s closest to where we are.” John said.

Joseph, not believing the information, took the map and said, “That doesn’t make sense. She went Southeast. We went West.” He analyzed the map.

John rolled his eyes, “Joe, Amelia and Andrew went Southeast, yes. However, it’s almost double the distance to Jake up North than it is to Amelia and Andrew.”

The Father looked and analyzed some more. John was right. He just shoved the map into his little brother’s hands and threw the car in drive.

~~

The Soldier arrived at the gas station; abandoned by the looks of it. The single pump, one room gas station was rotted and falling down. If anything, it would provide some shade for a moment or two while he recouped. Natalie wasn't there. There would be no point in staying any longer than needed.

His phone, after pulling it from his pocket, showed zero signal. Damnit, he should have brought sat phones for them to use. Well, no calling to find out what the others had found. He might as well check the poor shack of a gas station out.

The heat blasted his senses as he exited his truck. He would be happy when this was all over and they could return to Montana. Nevada was too fucking hot.

The shack, leaning to one side ever so slightly, had nearly nothing inside it. If anything had been left in it once it closed for business, those items were long since stolen. Nothing but empty shelves and cabinets remained. Evidence of parties and the homeless were littered all around.

There was nothing there. Using the counter that somehow still stood to lay his map flat, the Soldier to see who was closest to him. He knew where he wanted to go, but he needed to be logical. He immediately noticed he would have to double back no matter what direction he went. “Great… Might as well head to the old runaway home.”

With a bit of quick beer math and a sigh the Soldier was headed back to his truck.

~~

We pulled up to the old runaway home, finally. It was tucked behind the hills that surrounded the highway. The dirt road that lead to it was rough and riddle with huge holes. But what stuck out to Andy and I is that there were fresh tire tracks.

Andy got excited, I could see it in his face. But that could spell disaster for us. I was about to open my mouth to speak when he cut me off, “I know. Fresh tracks don’t mean that she’s here. But it’s the first sign of life we’ve had all day. Let me hope.”

I looked out the windshield and sighed, “Just don’t hope too much. Those tracks could be from anyone.”

He nodded as he continued navigating the destroyed trail leading to the house. It was old and caving in on itself. The foundation was slanted as well. It was clear why the house was shut down. Poor runaways, this far out of the city and no real place to get out of the sun.

Andy pulled up and parked. I didn’t see any immediate signs telling me that someone was in the house. There was a small shed to the left of us and then the house immediately in front. Andy unbuckled and exited the car first, me in tow. We walked around the car and stopped in front of it, “Andy, take the shed. I’ll take the house. It’s only two rooms, so come in once you’re done with the shed.”

He looked at me curiously, but I didn’t answer. I just walked to the front porch. I didn’t feel like telling him this house was where I slept on my first night running away from Nathaniel. Or that this was the first place he tried to take me back while on my journey to freedom. The memory was too much to share. I just wanted to find Nat.

I looked at my phone, no signal. Well, it was the Nevada desert. I replaced my phone in my pocket and looked at the chairs on the porch. There, etched in to the wooden table between the two rickety chairs, was my name. I had carved it alongside all the other runaways’ names. This little home had a tradition; if you spent the night you left your name. It was a way that the old couple that ran the home could keep all of us in their memory.

And so, with a deep breath, I reached for the doorknob.

~~


	13. 2x4

Joseph cursed under his breath as the car lurched to a stop. The damn vehicle had overheated.

From the passenger seat he heard his brother ask, “What do we do? Wait for it to cool off?”

He looked at John with an inquisitive look. He knew that his adoptive family had been well off, but had they really not taught him how to work on a car? He shook his head as he said, “If it has enough coolant, yes. If not, then we’re screwed.”

John raised an eyebrow at him and waited for further explanation.

Joseph laughed, pulled the lever to release the hood, and said, “Come on, I’ll teach you.”

John knew that meant he was going to get dirty. He didn’t like that, but he went ahead and followed.

With the hood lifted and propped up, Joseph took one look at the coolant reservoir and sighed, “Well, this is the coolant reservoir and as you can see, it’s empty. We’re on fumes now.” He shut the hood and sighed, wiping his hands on his jeans before continuing, “We have to limp it to a gas station. Let’s check the map.”

John, starting to sweat from the heat, sighed, “Great….”

~~

The door opened with ease and a loud squeak of the hinges. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and as they did I saw her, my sister! I couldn’t believe it. Taking a step in the doorway I said, “Natalie?”

She was bound and gagged. Her face was stained from her tears and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked to me as I said her name and instantly to the right of me in panic. I looked at my surroundings too late. As my head turned I was met with a 2x4 to my face.

~~

From the corner of the room I was bound to I saw her fall. Her head smacked on the floor with a gut-wrenching crack. Through the gag I screamed. One of the men chuckled at the woman on the ground as the other laughed out, “I’m gonna check to see if anyone came with her. Tie her up by the other one.”

As the first man picked up my sister I saw the amount of blood that was left on the floor. Her head was split open and her nose had to be broken as well. There was no way that 2x4 hadn’t broken it.

She was set down next to her and the man started to bound her too. He looked at me as he did it. He looked down at my chest and then to my legs, “I may get a crack at you first. Trust me, I’m gentle compared to the others.”

My heart skipped a beat as my stomach churned. The split second of hope I had felt when I saw Amy walk through the door was gone as the man finished binding my sister’s arms and legs. His hand reached out and grabbed my jaw as he leaned closer to say, “I’ll even lube you up before I start.”

As he stood his fingers left my skin and flicked my chin up. He stretched and sighed, “I’m gonna step outside,” He glared at me, “Behave yourself while I’m gone, or I won’t be so gentle later on.”

~~

The sun was going to set soon. Looking down the highway, the Seed family protector saw a truck stop on the horizon. Logically thinking, he needed to gas up and get some more water. Even though it would cost him about thirty minutes it would be necessary.

With the time to reflect all on his own the Soldier’s thoughts drifted to the bond between him and his Omega. He had been pained while on his way to Vegas. Now that they were together and working together he felt a different pain. He couldn’t place it. He’d never felt it before. This pain was rooted in his heart. It wasn’t physical, not completely. He felt a slight twinge of pain in his chest, but it was more his heart. It felt like heartbreak… no not quite. There wasn’t a word for it. At least, if there was, he didn’t know what the word would be.

The thoughts that flooded in were of Natalie. He wanted to find her. That want was turning to need. Was this the bond’s doing? Was he feeling this way, this indescribable way because the bond was pulling Natalie in as well? His protective instincts were kicking in and he was beginning to feel the need to protect Natalie the same as he did Amelia. But the reason behind this need to protect was different. It was a brotherly love that pushed him to that feeling.

There was no doubt. The bond was pulling Natalie in as well. A smile crept across his face, stretching his lips. He had always wanted a sister when he was younger. Having Faith as his sister was a gift from God. But to have another? To have another sister, one young enough to need protection, it made him happy, content even. Conflicting emotions, given the situation.

The truck stop was clearly visible now and the sight before the Soldier pulled him from his thoughts. There was Joseph leaning over the engine bay of Amelia’s car. He smiled, the car did have a coolant leak. Amelia hadn’t been able to fix it before she left for Vegas. They must have run out.

He pulled up to them and got out of the truck, “Hey, coolant run out?”

John walked up, arms full of drinks and a bottle of coolant. Joseph took the coolant and began to pour it. The three brothers laughed. Jacob drove to the pump and began filling his tank. The three caught up on what they found, or lack-there-of more like it. They were all headed for Amelia and Andy’s location it seemed.

“So, nothing at that gas station?” John asked as he took a gulp of water.

Joseph handed a water bottle to Jacob as he replied, “Nothing but rotting wood. You?”

John shook his head no as Joseph said, “The rest stop was leveled some time ago.” Joseph took a drink of water next and continued, “We’re pretty far from that abandoned runaway home Amelia mentioned. It’ll be after dark when we get there.”

John chimed in next, “Anyone reach Amelia? I think we may have signal here.”

Jacob pulled his phone out and saw he did have signal, in fact. He pressed the pre-programmed button and put the phone to his ear. The Soldier was met with disappointment as the call went straight to voicemail. He had signal, she clearly didn’t. He shook his head no and the three sighed. They would be ready to leave soon enough. But driving to such an isolated location and night in unfamiliar territory would be dangerous. They could easily get turned around; but what choice did they have? They had a time limit that was quickly running out.

~~


	14. Overcrowding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timer just ran out...

She had come with someone. He didn’t know the guy, but he got the same greeting as the slut did earlier. Only problem was that he was solid. The guy had to be 190 at least. He’d need help restraining him.

“Numb-nuts, what’s taking so long?” Came Jarod’s voice.

With a roll of his eyes he answered, “The guys big, dip-shit. Help me out.”

Jarod approached and laughed at the sight in from of him. Everett holding a 2x4 and an unconscious man on the floor of the shed with a bleeding nose. He shrugged and grabbed the mystery man’s feet, “Grab his hands; I’ve got the feet. Where do you want to take him?”

Everett sighed, “The house. I don’t want him coming to out here where we can’t watch him.”

The two partners in crime managed to waddle themselves and their unwelcomed guest in to the house and to the corner opposite the two girls. Once positioned, he was easily restrained. His hands and feet bound and for good measure they bound him around his upper torso, so he couldn’t move his arms freely.

Everett looked to the two girls and saw that the little one was horror struck and crying again. The other, the real prize, was still out cold. He was pleased with himself, Nate would be so happy when he got out. They managed to get the little girl and the one that got away. This would be the best couple of days in his life; once Nate got out and had his fun _he_ could have fun all he wanted. It was about to be like old times.

A phone rang, startling Everett out of his thoughts. Jarod snorted at him as he answered the phone, “Yeah?”

“It’s me. Come pick me up.” Came the familiar voice.

“Nate? What’s going on?” Jarod asked, peaking Everett’s interest.

“Overcrowding, they let me out early.” His voice was cocky, like always, with an air of superiority. It was good to hear him in a good mood. “I know you got the girl. You’ve both done a good job. I can’t wait to try her out. See if she lives up to _her_.”

Jarod smirked as he looked at the woman Nathaniel had just referred to, “Bout that, Nate.”

“Yes?” Came an irritated but interested tone.

“We’ve got that one too.”

“Pick me up.” And the line went dead.

“I’ll go, you watch them.” Everett said. They weren’t that far from the prison and he wouldn’t be gone long. Jarod nodded to him and sat back in his chair, grabbed another beer, and popped the cap off. It was about to get real fun around the old place.

~~


	15. Finally, You Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a general disclaimer, this story is about to get VERY dark. From this chapter on there will be very sensitive topics explored and are not for the faint of heart. If you continue to read this story, please keep this in mind. After you are done reading, I highly suggest you look at pictures of cute little corgi puppies or kittens!

The sun had set, and they had run in to approximately a fuck-ton of problems with Amelia’s car. After the last problem and the fact they still hadn’t left the truck stop, the eldest Seed sighed, “We’ll come back for it later. Get in the truck.”

Joseph and John, along with Jacob, headed to the truck covered in oil/coolant/brake fluid - insert any car fluid in and they were covered in it. The three sighed in relief as the AC kicked on in the truck and Jacob pulled on to the highway. They had lost far too much time and gotten far too sidetracked with the car. They’d lost at least an extra hour. There was a matter of hours before Nathaniel would be released.

Looking at his watch, John announced to his brothers, “Nine hours.”

Joseph saw his brother’s knuckles turn white as they gripped the wheel. Something was going on in his head, but he didn’t know what it was. He wasn’t sure if he should ask what he was feeling or not. Sometimes Jacob would share, others shut down. Amelia was the only one he’d open up to consistently.

“I’m not going to explode if you ask if I’m okay, you know.” Jacob muttered to him.

Joseph laughed a little and then replied, “Well, are you okay?”

Jacob’s lips tugged into a hallow smile, “No, I can’t put my finger on it, though. I don’t know what this feeling is I have toward Natalie. But I have it and it’s making me uneasy. I just need to find her.”

John chimed in, “Is it the bond?”

Jacob shook his head, “I don’t think so? I don’t know. It doesn’t feel familiar. It doesn’t feel like the bond. It’s something completely new.”

Joseph smiled, “Maybe this is part of the bond that hasn’t been experienced before. The bond itself is a rare thing as it is.”

The three brothers agreed, it could possibly be a new facet of the bond. But Jacob wasn’t completely sold just yet.

~~

There were muffled noises all around me. I heard muffled cries and muffled groans. My head was pounding, and my nose throbbed painfully. My eyes opened begrudgingly but I was blinded by the light of the ceiling fan.

_‘What happened?’_ I looked around me once my eyes adjusted to the light. Natalie was next to me, head hung down and tears dropping on her lap. I looked in front of me, seeing Andy; he was groaning and coming to. He had blood coming down his nose. _‘That’s right… God, my nose has to be broken.’_

The room was large, combining the kitchen and livingroom. In the kitchen portion was a small folding table and two chairs. There, in one of the chairs with empty beer bottles littered all around, was Jarod. I remembered him, how could I ever forget? My stomach churned. He hadn’t gagged me, so I was free to dry-heave. I wish I hadn’t, it let him know I came to.

He looked at me lazily and smiled, “There she is.” He stood unsteadily and took a bandana from his pocket. Sloppy footsteps brought him to me and as he stumbled to his knees he grabbed my hair to pull my head back, “Let me clean you up, baby.” He used the bandana and wiped up the blood on my face. He was being gentle, like he always started as.

“So, it was you at the homeless camp.” I croaked out. My throat was dry.

He finished cleaning the blood off my face and then assessed my nose, gently thank God. He clicked his tongue and sighed, “Everett did a number on you. Nate won’t be happy about that.” He released my hair and placed his hands on his hips, “I can set it, but I’ve got nothing to cast it in. We’ll have to see what Nate wants us to do for it.” He raised his eyebrows, his way of asking if I wanted him to set my nose.

I sighed and nodded my head, “Just give me something to bite down on.”

He gave me a wickedly sweet smile as he stood and found a rag from the kitchen. He folded it in half twice and then rolled it, making something thick enough to bite down on without clacking my teeth together. He shoved it in my mouth and then counted down, “Five, four, three…” On three he cracked my nose back in place.

The sudden pain and shock cause me to scream out. I spit the rag out and I cursed, “Fuck JAROD!”

He smacked me across my face in response, “I didn’t have to set it you bitch! You will show me respect, or I’ll make things bad for you.” He then looked to Nat, who was watching in horror next to us, “Or should I say her?”

I had to swallow the fear that rose in my throat, “I’m sorry, Jarod. Forgive me?” My voice was meek and mild. It needed to be. I needed to be the type of Omega he was used to, what he remembered.

He smiled warmly at me. His moods, that’s right. Jarod had such drastic mood swings that it was hard to tell if he was right or not. His smile chilled me to the core. “I forgive you, baby. You’ve run wild for some time now. It’ll take some time and strong guidance to get you back to be a good girl again.” Those eyes of his looked me up and down before he stood and headed to the chair again.

~~

The darkness of the Nevada desert was shocking. It swallowed their headlights like a blown-out flame. Even with Jacob’s training in land navigation, there was little hope of them finding the runaway home. They didn’t have any gear that would help with land navigation at night. Jacob was sure they had missed the turn off. Amelia had marked a spot on the map that didn’t have any clear roads leading to it. It must be a man-made drive. But finding one of those in the dark, let alone one that had been abandoned for who knows how long… there was almost no hope.

Joseph used the light from his phone to look at the map. It was no use, “We’re lost, aren’t we?”

Jacob nodded while John sighed. John propped his legs up in the back seat, the length of the bench in the back, and said, “So we camp on the road until sunrise?”

Jacob pulled the truck onto the shoulder and threw it in park, “Yup, no sense in getting more lost. We need the sun to be up to find that damn turnoff. With any luck we’ll get a call from Amelia before sunup.”

The truck’s engine turned off and Jacob leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Joseph mimicked him on the passenger side and John just leaned his head against the cool glass of the back passenger-seat. The three brothers couldn’t do anything else but wait for the planet to rotate enough to bring the sun back around. Until then, they might as well get some sleep.

~~

Two hours had past and a car sounded as it pulled up the forgotten drive. Jarod looked uninterestedly at the door and smiled, “Guess who’s home, baby?” He gave me a chilling look as he stood and went to open the door.

Andy was across the room and I could see he was worried. He saw before him his two sisters, bound and helpless. I could see the defeat creeping in to his mind and across his face. He felt like he was failing us.

I looked to Nat and whispered, “Nat, have they hurt you?”

She looked to me and shook her head no. I believed her. I could guess they might have slapped her around a bit. But she knew what I meant. She was untouched in that sense. But fear was in her eyes. It stoked the fire in me. The rage.

My attention was pulled from my sister to the front door. In the doorway, with the most wicked grin I’d ever seen on his face, was Nathaniel! He... he wasn’t due out until sunrise! I was supposed to have more time!

My world slowly crushed me as he stepped closer. One step… another… and another….

He was squatting down before me in no time and slowly reaching out to touch my face. He caressed my cheek for a moment, his eyes loving and kind. Then, as if a switch was flicked, his gentle gesture turned to vicious as he gripped my jaw and pulled me up until he was holding me off the floor by my jaw, “You’ve been a bad Omega. And what do bad Omega’s get?”

He started to walk to the table, still holding my jaw… effectively dragging me with him. He took hold of a brand-new bottle and let go of my jaw. I hit the floor hard. A grunt came from me unwillingly. I didn’t want to show any sign of weakness. I wasn’t the girl he once knew. I was a new woman now. I had grown and owned the mantle of Omega.

He chuckled low and knelt down, bottle still in hand, unopened, “Bad Omegas are taught a lesson.” His eyes were dark with rage. He grinned crookedly and wound the bottle back and swung. I braced as the bottle shattered across my face.

“NO!” Natalie screamed through the gag.

_‘No! Keep quiet!’_ I screamed in my mind.

Nathaniel began to cackle, “Oh, the little one doesn’t like the lesson?” He looked at her and continued to cackle. He dropped the shattered bottle from his hand and began beating me with his fists. One blow after another I took each blow in stride. It angered him, my not pleading like I used to. He took a fistful of my hair and lifted me up before slamming my face down onto the floor.

“How dare you arrest me! How dare you testify against me! How dare you fuck another man! How dare you lay with another Alpha! I AM YOUR ALPHA, YOU FUCKING CUNT!” He emphasized his last sentence one word at a time in sync with my face colliding with the floor. Once he was done he let go of my hair and let me drop to the floor in the puddle of my own blood.

He stood up and held his hand out. One of his lackey friends handed him something to clean his fists off with. He cleared his throat and sighed, “Such a waste of beer.”

“Nate… the waste is her pretty face.” Jarod added cautiously.

I could hear the Alpha laughed heartily, “It’ll heal.” Footsteps took him away from me. I was disoriented and couldn’t tell what direction he had walked. The lack of that knowledge terrified me? Who was he targeting next? Would he go for Andy? Was Natalie his next target?

He answered my fearful questions, “Now, let’s take a look at you, pretty one.” He was headed for Natalie. Her whimper reached my ears as someone yanked her to her feet.

I managed to sit up and look at them, Nathaniel was examining her, looking her up and down, as Everett held her up, his fingers digging in to her arm. Nathaniel reached out and skirted his fingers across her stomach and then gripped her waist with both hands, “You really are a replica of Amelia. But those _eyes_. Those eyes are even more striking that your sister’s.” He leaned in and as he was about to kiss her neck I yelled at him.

“You leave her the FUCK ALONE!”

He smiled over his shoulder, not releasing Natalie, “You don’t get it, do you?” He yanked Natalie from Everett’s arms and pressed her against him, “You don’t tell me what to do. I choose what happens here. I choose who I take and who I leave. I am the Alpha here, _Omega._ ”

The fire was burning me from the inside out. How dare he touch my sister! “You do anything to her and I’ll kill you!” My voice was animalistic. It was primal. It was the truth. I was ready to kill him in the slowest way possible. The most painful way possible.

Natalie’s eyes widened at my words. Her pupils were pin-pricks and she tried to speak to me. Nathaniel found this all funny and with his free hand pointed to Andy behind me, “Your brother there, he can’t do anything. You, cunt, can’t do anything.”

As he said that Everett and Jarod walked to me and as Nathaniel began to pull Nat to the bedroom of the old house they held me down. Nat started to scream through the gag as I yelled out, “NO! NO! Don’t do this Nathaniel! Please! Nathaniel!” I was panicking, I couldn’t get to her. I couldn’t save her. I was left with begging… or… maybe….

Nathaniel seemed to get entertainment from Nat’s futile efforts to escape. But he stopped short right at the bedroom door as I yelled out, “NATHANIEL, TAKE ME!”

He turned slowly, curiosity and amusement all over his face, “Finally, you come back.”

The room was silent. I had utterly stunned Everett and Jarod. Andy was white as a ghost. Nat was crying so hard she couldn’t see. Lastly, Nathaniel? He was smirking, “I’ll be with you in a bit.” Then he turned and slammed the bedroom door shut.

I screamed out and tried to free myself, “NATALIE!” The next thing I knew, my hair was gripped once again, and my face met the floor. The world went dark.

~~


	16. Go Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was all she could do. Keep their attention off Natalie by offering herself. That was all the protection she could offer. All that was left now... was to go numb….

He jolted up, the sun was still not up but something began to burn in him. His spine? No… his gut? No, what was it? Oh God, something was wrong… something was very wrong! He turned the key and slammed the truck in drive, “Joe figure out where we are!”

Jacob turned the truck around and headed back the way they came. Something in him hurt and he had a sinking feeling it was due to whatever was happening to his Omega. Maybe it was Natalie? This wasn’t the pain from the bond. It was something else.

John had been unbuckled and from the violent movement of the truck he had fallen in the space between the back of the front seats and the bench of the back of the truck. He grumbled and complained as he attempted to unwedge himself from the truck's prison.

“Jake, what the hell man?” John asked.

“Something’s wrong. We need to find Amelia.” The Soldier stated. The other two Seed brothers got into gear and John helped Joseph orient the map to where they were. There were two areas back down the road that could possibly be the turnoff for the home. With any luck the first one would be the right one. The catch was, it was nearly fifteen miles down the road.

“Okay, we’ve got two possibilities.” Joseph told Jacob.

Jacob gripped the wheel tighter and nodded. They were going to make it. They _had_ to make it.

~~

Crying… no, wailing woke me from unconsciousness. I could hear a muffled yell as well. Sounds of pure agony brought me back to the world of the living. Managing to blink I could hear a conversation whispered somewhere behind me.

“Man, he’s really going for it….” The nearly disgusted voice of Jarod reached my ears. He was talking to Everett.

Everett replied quickly, “God, think she’ll be useable after he’s done?”

They weren’t disgusted at Nathaniel’s actions because of the sheer horror of them, but because they may not get a turn after…

Andy was leaning on the wall that the bedroom shared with the kitchen. He was yelling out, just guttural screams. He had been further restrained. He physically couldn’t do anything. Jarod and Everett had made sure of it.

Nat’s wailing ripped at my heart. I knew what he was doing. He was hurting her. He was forcing her! NO!

My hands were bound behind my back by a zip tie. Big mistake. While Everett and Jarod talked and ignored me I rammed my wrists towards my lower back. I just needed to put enough pressure on the weak point. I continued the action until I got the placement right. My feet were bound by tape and it was easy to rip it in half. My rage fueled my strength.

My captors realized too late that I was free. I was up and through that door in less than two seconds. There, before me, was naked Nathaniel above a bloodied and bruised Nat… At that point, I saw red.

I lunged for him, the disgusting creature in front of me. A scream ripped from my chest as I collided in to him and straddled his body. He was caught off guard as I began beating him. I went for the low blows. I hit pressure points and went for the eyes. I was doing everything I could think of to inflict pain.

Nathaniel’s two lackeys had caught up to me and pulled me, kicking and screaming, from their friend. Nathaniel sat up from the floor where I had tackled him, bloodied and missing a couple teeth, and laughed. He was laughing! The fucking sick Alpha!

He pushed off the floor and after a few more laughs said, “Tie her up here, boys.” He motioned for the footboard of the bed. Nat was curled in a ball, covered by a ripped open shirt and nothing but her legs covering her lower half. She was bleeding… he had….

Nathaniel got close to me, as his friends restrained me to the footboard, and said, “It’s time I had my Omega again. It’s time to take back what’s mine.”

He got back on the bed, leaving me to be able to do nothing but watch from my constrained spot of the floor. He grabbed for Natalie, making her scream out.

I couldn’t handle this, he was going to hurt her more! I couldn’t let him, but I couldn’t get to her… But what could I do?

As he forced her legs open he forced a kiss to her lips. He was about to thrust inside her when I yelled, “NO! Please, I… I miss you!”

Nathaniel stopped. He parted his lips from Nat’s and looked down the bed at me, “You what?”

He always said that when he wanted to fuck me. It was his way of being romantic, “I miss you Nathaniel.” I lied to him. I sounded sincere. I sounded like I needed him; lusted for him. It was gut wrenching, but it was working.

He moved away from Nat, allowing her to curl up in a ball once more. He slowly made his way down to the end of the bed, almost as if he was afraid of spooking me away, “Do you mean it? Do you really miss me, baby?”

He reached me, finally, and held my face in his hands. His eyes sparkled with hope. They seemed like hope filled them. I could play this to Nat’s advantage. If I could get him to focus on me, I could keep her from further harm.

I nodded my head, a move I regretted since the throbbing in my head intensified. I leaned in to his right hand and closed my eyes, I had to keep the rouse up, “I miss you Nate. I miss how things used to be. Just you and me…” I slowly opened my eyes and batted my lashes, “And your friends.”

His eyes sparkled suddenly. He seemed genuinely happy. He smiled sweetly, lustfully at me and said as he leaned closer to me, “Then it will be just like old times. How can I leave my Omega wanting?”

He stood up suddenly and swiftly picked up Nat and threw her on the chair in the corner of the room. With a whistle, in came Jarod and Everett. They looked at Nathaniel and then me, they were confused until the Alpha broke the silence, “Who wants the first go?”

Everett and Jarod smiled wickedly. But it was Jarod that spoke, “I’ll warm her up for you.”

With it settled who would get me first, I focused on going numb. If I could go numb, like before, I would make it through this. I didn’t know how to get Nat and Andy out of here. My hope was to endure long enough, keep their attention long enough, to buy enough time for Jacob to find us. Jacob was going to come… he would make it. Jacob would save Nat and Andy. He would make it.

Jarod closed the door after the other two men left. He slowly unfastened his jeans as he walked back to me. He smiled, “I know you missed me, baby.” He got to me, having walked out of his jeans. His hands went to the restraints on my wrists and paused, “I’m going to undo these. You going to be a good girl, or a bad one?”

I used the voice he wanted to hear, the meek one, “I’m a good girl. I’m an Omega, Jarod. I know my place.”

He nearly purred at my words. The restraints were undone and in one fell-swoop I found myself on my stomach on the bed. None of them ever wanted to face me. They didn’t want to see my face. The distant stare, the tears, the dead inside look detracted from their pleasure.

Jarod hummed in pleasure as his ran his hands from my ankles up my legs to my ass. I could feel the bed dip at his added weight. His legs straddling me as he cupped my cheeks and the hooked his fingers under my jeans.

Kisses trailed down my back as he pulled my jeans down. I closed my eyes shut and gripped the sheet. _‘Just go numb, Amelia. Just go numb.’_ I told myself. I endured this before, I could do it again. I just had to go numb. I had to not blame myself or my body. I had to remind myself that just because my body reacted… doesn’t mean I want it. _‘Just go numb….’_

A knife being released from its sheath alerted me to the fact Jarod was going to cut my shirt open. That he did. The threads ripped easily against the sharp blade. His hand on my shoulder, flipped me over on my back. He pulled the fabric of my ruined shirt from me and took a moment to take in my body. He took note of all the scars and the tattoo on my chest.

“When did you get this, baby?” He asked, tracing the word. He bent down and kissed each letter, “Wrath, huh? What does an Omega know of such an emotion?” He smiled up at me from his place at my chest, “I’ll take that feeling away. I’ll make you feel good, baby.”

He lifted me gently off the bed and undid the hooks on my bra. The garment was discarded on the ground and one hand grabbed my left breast while his mouth claimed the right. I clenched my eyes shut harder as his free hand went to work on my underwear. He teased the elastic of them and play tugged at them. He moved over the top of the fabric to cup my mound, his fingers finding the spot he wanted with ease.

_‘Even if Jacob finds and saves us… will there be anything left of me worth saving?’_ I thought as a tear ran down my face. My body was heating up, I could feel it react on its own, against my will. Jarod released my right breast from his mouth with a loud pop and sighed in pleasure.

He saw the tear and whispered in my ear, “No need to cry, baby. I know you missed me most of all.” He didn’t turn me on my stomach again, like I thought he would. Instead he slowly moved my underwear down my legs and whispered in my ear again, “The others may be a good fuck for you; but your pussy was made for **me**. I know you like me best; missed me the most.”

He parted from me just enough to ready himself. His eyes looked down at me and a satisfied smile spread across his face. As he wet his penis he used his free hand to spread the wetness that had started to drip from me, unwillingly. I stifled an involuntary moan as he resumed his place above me.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck as he slowly thrusted inside me.

_‘Just go numb….’_

~~


	17. Like Fall's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would take the house like they took Fall's End.

I had stared at the ceiling through most of the encounter. I wasn’t that aware of anything once he removed himself from me. The only thing I could hear were Nat’s whimpers. If she was aware of what was happening or if she was still in shock, I didn’t know. I was too numb to differentiate.

The door opened, and words were exchanged. I heard laughing. They were laughing at something. It didn’t matter… I didn’t care anymore. I had more to endure before they all took a break. This wouldn’t be done for hours… they would swap out two or three more times each before they would be satisfied.

“She’s warmed up and ready for you.” Jarod said lazily. He was flooded with endorphins, that was clear. I heard a chair scrape its legs on the floor and then footsteps. It didn’t matter who was next… either option was rough, cruel even. I was already beaten and bloody, what would being knocked around some more hurt?

~~

The first option for the turnoff was a dead end. The poor vehicle was being tried to the fullest extent of its off-road capability. He was willing to push his truck to the breaking point and beyond. He was willing to trek on foot in the dark if need be. He had to find her. He had to find them. Something was terribly wrong.

His brothers were both reading the map and working out directions to the second option for the hidden drive. The sun needed to come up faster! If only the Soldier could pull the sun around faster. If the planet only turned faster. He needed to speed up time! He needed more light. His head lights weren’t enough! He couldn’t see his surroundings with them!

It suddenly dawned on him, as he threw the truck in park and killed the lights. His brothers protested quickly but he silenced them with one raised hand, “Let your eyes adjust.”  He exited the vehicle, leaving his two brothers, confused, inside the truck. With a shut of the driver’s side door the last light from the truck turned off and he was able to just exist in the darkness.

With that existing came acclimating. With acclimating came visibility. With visibility the Soldier was able to take in his surroundings. The sky was filled with storm clouds, threatening to pour down on them. The hills were eaten by the lack of moonlight. But there, on the left side of the highway, was the haze of lights. It wasn’t the city; the lights were too dull. It was the light the emits from porch lights. It was a home. It was where his Omega was.

The truck was in drive in no time and headed straight for the light.

From behind him he heard his youngest brother caution, “Jake, we need a plan.”

~~

I couldn’t have felt dirtier. I felt disgusting, used, damaged… dirty….

“Jarod may have been gentle; I will not.” Came Everett’s voice.

_‘Jake… please find us.’_ I prayed as I felt my body be grabbed and thrown against the wall. A large hand pressed on the back of my head and slowly began to crush my face into said wall. Everett, if my memory served, really liked inflicting pain….

~~

They had crested the hill on the little path that led to the lights on the horizon. They could see it, the house. It was clearly abandoned. Jacob had killed the lights on his truck and pulled out a set of binoculars from the middle console. The sight before him was simple, an old wrap-around porch, a camping lantern lit up the front of the house, and two embers floating in the air… cigarettes. There were two men on the porch smoking. He couldn’t make out facial features, but stature let him know one was Nathaniel.

The knot in his throat was tough to swallow. It really was. They had all been under the impression that Nathaniel wouldn’t be released early; that he would serve his full sentence. Something had happened, for him to have been let out early.

“Nathaniel’s down there.” He finally managed to say to his brothers. John protested first and grabbed the binoculars.

As he took in the sight, the lawyer of the family said, “They must have had over-crowding… that’s the only reason I can think of for him to be out at this hour.”

Joseph was the last to speak, slightly unsure of his words, he added, “That means… he and his friends have Natalie…” John handed him the binoculars and the middle Seed noticed something immediate, “And Amelia and Andy. Her brother’s car is tucked over on the side of the house.”

The three brothers knew this didn’t spell anything good for the Daniels that were no doubt being held inside against their will.

Jacob was about to start brainstorming the best way to tackle the problem when suddenly Joseph spoke with confidence he hadn’t heard since the Project controlled Hope County.

“Take the house like we did Fall’s End.” The middle Seed commanded.

Even with the hurt aching his spine and the other feeling gripping at his lungs, Jacob looked at his brother with pride. He was leading again. This time it was to get his sister back. He would destroy the entire desert to get Amelia back, that was evident by looking at Joseph’s face.

John and Jacob bumped fists and said, “Like Fall’s End.”

~~

Jacob readied the truck by facing it towards the highway. He left the keys in the ignition, so it would be a quick getaway once they had all three Daniels.

The brothers then split up. Joseph took the East side where Andy’s car was. John took the South around the back. Jacob took the East where the side door off the porch was. They would low crawl their way to their respective entry points. Divide and concur, just like Fall’s End.

~~

Everett finally let go of me, allowing my body to crumble to the ground. I was barely aware of the fact he left the room when I heard Nat whimper. She was looking at someone through the doorway. _‘Round three….’_

~~

He was by Andy’s car finally. Low crawling wasn’t the fastest mode of transportation. But it was one of the best ways to stay hidden. They needed surprise if they would take the house. Each inch he moved, he felt more anxious. No matter what was to come, what they would be faced with inside the house, he could hear that familiar voice telling him that they would win. The voice reassured that their cause was just and that they would come out on top. Even though these words should have reassured him, he only felt more anxious. Even though they would come out on top, what damage would be done before they did?

~~


	18. Frozen on the Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time he had frozen on the battlefield.

He was at the porch now. He could hear the two men at the front of the building chatting. The words were low and muffled by the desert wind. He kept an ear trained on them in case they started for his side of the porch.

He needed to see inside. He needed to get a feel for how many enemies they would face and where the hostages were. The window of the side door had a little slit in the curtain. A peek inside let the Soldier see that the main room was empty of people sans Andy. He was bound and gagged, his face red and puffy with tear stains. He was leaned up against a wall with a door to his right.

The door was open and all he saw was a figure crumble to the ground, black hair billowing on the way down, and then a man abandoning the room for the main area of the house. Said man was re-securing his jeans….

Everything in the Alpha made him want to barge in and maul him. But the Soldier’s instincts won. He didn’t know who else was in the room, or if the hair belonged to Amelia or Natalie. His barging in would only endanger them more.

_‘My god, what have they done to you?’_ The Soldier thought to the owner of the hair.

The two men on the porch entered the house again once they heard their friend call out, “She’s all yours!”

~~

He heard someone yell out, “She’s all yours!” And the only thing that ran through John’s mind was Immogene’s words… they were sharing… Was it Natalie? Was it… Amelia? His stomach churned, and the bile rose in his throat.

_‘Keep it together, John. Barging in won’t do any good. Keep it together.’_

~~

Nathaniel had walked in the room, stepping over me, and began to strip his clothing off. He threw the discarded items all around. A shirt to his left, a sock to his right, leaving a trail from me to the bed. Then, he turned and said calmly, “Get up.”

My body hurt, my face was beaten and bloodied further by Everett. Bruises were surfacing from him and I was sure he had broken another one of my ribs. At some point in the night, my body reached a level of pain that my braid couldn’t comprehend. I wasn’t able to stand, I had no strength left.

“I said, get up.” He repeated himself, his tone starting to fill with impatience.

“I… can’t….” I admitted to him.

“You will get up, now.” He stated.

I knew he was walking, but it didn’t sound like it was pacing. I closed my eyes and groaned, “Nathaniel, I can’t….” Everett had broken my already cracked ribs, at least if felt like it. It was getting hard to breath. I was too numb to care about the beating he would give me for my answer... my weakness….

He footsteps became more purposeful. He walked away from me. In that instant I heard a sound that broke at my heart. It brought me out of my numbed state and in to the present. From the chair at the far wall of the bedroom my little sister, my baby sister, screamed out for me.

“AMY!” Her voice was terrified, and it stoked the flames inside me back to a roaring wildfire. My skin burned with rage.

My eyes shot open, and despite the pain I sprang to my feet and toward her. What Nathaniel had been about to do to my sister, no one but him knew. I made it to him in the snap of the fingers. My eyes saw red, how dare he go for her! How dare he!

~~

From within the house the Seed brothers heard someone scream out for Amelia and then the sound of a man screaming in fear accompanied by a woman’s voice yelling out something akin to a war cry. That was their cue, if ever there was one, and in the house they went.

John barged through the back door. Jacob through the side. Joseph was below the window of the bedroom and dove through it, shattering the glass.

Joseph, rolling to his feet, instantly took note of the sight before him. Amelia was naked, bleeding, and bruised, but was actively beating Nathaniel to a pulp. Dear God… she was naked….

He didn’t have time to contemplate that fact further. From behind him a whimper sounded. He looked over his shoulder and saw a younger replica of Amelia, naked, and curled on a chair. She pointed a shaky finger at the door opposite the window he had just shattered. He followed her point and was met by a man lunging at him. It was time to prove he wasn’t just preacher, he was also a fighter.

~~

He saw Andy to his right, bound and gagged. No one had run for him, so he took the time to assess him. John knelt down and pulled the knife from its sheath on his belt. The zip-ties had been secured so tightly around his wrists and ankles that there was blood caked on the plastic.

“Sorry.” He muttered as he opened the wounds again. The plastic had been caught in the clotting, so the man’s joints began to bleed again.

He moved to take the gag from Andy’s mouth. The man was exhausted, that much was clear to John. He didn’t blame him, he no doubt was tortured by the sounds of his sister… those vile men… dear God.

“Get Nat and Amy out of here…” Andy pleaded with a hollow voice. He sounded dead inside.

It wasn’t long before the woman that had let out the war cry, they heard moments ago started screaming again. A red blur dashed by him and Andy.

In time with each other the two men raised their voices, “GO!”  Whatever was to happen next, the recipients would deserve it. Be it from the Alpha or the Omega.

~~

Joseph was met with the roar of a man that he hadn’t met before. The man was angered and seemed rather offended with his presence. But his fighting was undisciplined and sloppy. Wild haymaker after wild haymaker failed to land a sufficient blow on the religious leader. He blocked them easily. It wasn’t as if the man was concealing his moves.

It would be a matter of letting the man wear himself out. By the sounds coming from the man, it wouldn’t take long, stamina wasn’t his strong suit apparently.

Natalie was crying behind him. The sounds of those cries fueled the fire within the religious leader to fight, to win, to protect. The woman behind him… the little girl… she was worth the world and he would make these men pay for whatever they had done.

It couldn’t have been more than forty seconds of haymakers before the man was huffing and puffing and losing his footing. On yet another teeter from his opponent, the Father landed a jab and a cross to the man’s jaw. In no time the man was down.

~~

In time with each other the two men raised their voices, “GO!”

Suddenly, John’s shirt was grabbed, his windpipe was being crushed. The assailant was using his shirt to choke him! His hands instantly went to those gripping his collar. He had a matter of seconds before the assailant would blood choke him, it would kill him if he didn’t act quickly!

Luckily, he didn’t need to. Andy came to the rescue. He lunged and went for the assailant, grabbing hold of the man’s shoulders and then sweeping his supporting leg from under him. He was on his back, winded; Andy was atop him in no time choking him as he simultaneously beat the man’s head on the floor repeatedly.

Andy began to speak to the man. The words that came out of his mouth made John sick to his stomach. Each word made the bile rise in his throat. And finally, John wasn’t able to control himself. He lost the fight as the bile decided it was time to evacuate.

“I heard every word.” Andy gritted through his teeth. “I heard every word. She’s made for you? Is that what you think? You think her entire purpose in this world was to be raped by you?” He was beating the man’s head in the floor harder and faster. If he didn’t die from lack of oxygen he would from the swelling of his brain.

John knew, logically, that he should stop Andy. He knew that they should let the law be the judge. He knew that there were proper legal channels to go through. Yet, as he listened to the thuds of the man’s head hitting the floor and Andy’s recantation of what he heard, the lawyer stood silent.

~~

Nathaniel threw me off him and as we both got to our feet he lunged. As I dodged his attack, I kneed him in the ribs, feeling my own ribs torque in a way that made my body flinch. I followed through from my knee with grabbing his head and redirecting his backward moment forward and brought his face to my knee. I felt his face collide and was sure that some teeth were now missing.

He yelled out as he clattered to the ground. While he did so I managed to straddle him again and went for his eyes.

He grabbed my neck and started to choke as he said, “You liar! You never missed me!”

I got a thumb tucked behind his eye by his tear duct. One flick of my thumb and out came his right eye. His scream could have curdled blood, but I got my desired effect. He let go of my neck and attempted to cover his eye.

I dug my index and middle fingers in the notch right above the middle of his collarbone, deep, and hooked them around the bone. The motion pinched the nerve cluster and as I pulled up towards me, I clenched my free hand and forced it down on the left side of the bone, breaking it if the sounds Nathaniel made were any indication.

“I told you I’d kill you.” I said in a low, dangerous tone as I grabbed his hair. “I told you to leave her be. Leave her alone. You didn’t. Now you’ll pay.”

~~

“Now you’ll pay.” She said in an evil sounding tone. She was going to kill him. She was going to get retribution.

The Soldier found himself frozen, for the first time, on the battlefield. He took in the sight before him. His love was beaten and bruised… she was naked and bleeding. There was blood trailing down her face, shoulders, torso, and from between her legs….

In the corner was his brother, a man crumpled and unconscious on the ground, and another naked woman curled in the chair and crying. Joseph was turning to care for her. What had happened to these women? What horrors would they be cursed with for the rest of their lives?

His Omega was slowly torturing Nathaniel to death. He should stop her. He had spoken to Andy about stopping her. But this… this changed everything….

His love, his light, his entire life was confessing things to the abuser she was killing that froze his core.

“I hate you. I’ve always hated you. Just so you know,” She grabbed hold of one of his hands and snapped three fingers in one go, “I am enjoying this. I will enjoy every agonizing minute you have left on this earth. I am going to make you feel everything you put me through, everything you’ve done!”

He couldn’t process what she was saying. The Soldier, worryingly, was no longer gazing upon his Amelia. He was looking at an Omega that had lost who she was.

His fear had to be put to the side, his brother called for him, “Jake!” Jacob looked back to his brother and saw the unconscious man had come to and was tackling him to the ground!

~~


	19. Time Became the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a pop, and then my world went dark.

The Soldier ran to his brother. The man assaulting Joseph hadn’t thought others may join the fight. It was easy to grab the man’s arm and spin him around. The momentum of the man’s spin met the momentum of Jacob’s fist headed for him, causing a satisfying crunch when his fist collided with the man’s face. Something in the man’s face had broken, and it was enough pain for him to crumble to the floor.

Joseph moved to restrain the man. Jacob turned to the young woman that sat curled on the chair with eyes wide in fear. Jacob took off his outer shirt and slowly stepped towards her. The feeling he hadn’t been able to identify was about her. That feeling intensified when she cowered at his approach.

His heart ached at the sight of the young woman in from of him. He knelt down a few steps from her and said, “Natalie, I’m Jacob. Here.” He offered the shirt with an outstretched arm. He waited for her to take it. He would wait until the end of time if need be.

She looked leerily at his offer and then to him. Once she decided to take it the motion was quick. She snatched the shirt and curled back up. Jacob respected her privacy and turned around. The sight he was met with when he did so made him lose control.

~~

Nathaniel was beaten and cowering beneath me. I was ready to kill him. But from my peripheral I saw Jacob approach Nat. I stopped beating Nathaniel and turned to watch what happened. I was nervous. She hadn’t met him before and after what Nathaniel did….

She took the shirt! She took the offer! There was hope for her. She could recover. The feelings that washed over me were elation and utter relief. She took the shirt from Jacob, accepted his offer. If she could do that, she could recover.

I realized too late that I let down my guard. Nathaniel took the opportunity to get one last hit in while I was distracted. A punch to my already broken ribs shot excruciating pain through my body. But what was worse… I felt a pop.

Nathaniel shoved me off him. The world was growing darker, my vision fading. Oh God, my rib… it… I looked around desperately for Jacob as my world continued to fade. The last thing I saw was Nat’s terrified face and then the world was gone.

~~

The Soldier let a war cry of his own rip form his chest as he bolted for the Alpha. He was faster, stronger, and more experienced than the whelp before him. Nathaniel stood no chance. The whelp had heard his cry and tried to make a run for it. But he was slowed down by the damage Amelia had done to him. The Soldier was gripping his neck before either knew it.

From behind him he heard Joseph yelled, “JOHN! GET IN HERE!”

Nat cried out, “AMY!”

Nat’s cry fueled him more. The whelp before him was going to pay with his life. It wouldn’t be hard, it wouldn’t take long, and it would be very satisfying. Jacob shoved the whelp’s face in to the wall and leaned him, “Amelia may have been killing you slowly, but at least you were still alive while she was at it.”

A whimper sounded from the whelp and then with every ounce of rage the Soldier had he wrapped his hands around the whelp’s neck.

~~

John rushed in the room. He knew Andy was fine. John was almost certain the man Andy had been beating was dead. There was no danger there, so he was free to run into another fray.

In the room, to his right was Jacob strangling Nathaniel. But in front of him was Joseph assessing an unconscious Amelia… a naked Amelia….

John knelt down opposite Joseph and asked, “What happened?”

Joseph was feeling her side… no, he was feeling her ribs. He wasn’t paying attention to John, but that was fine. Joseph was caring for their Amelia. John was brought from his thoughts as he heard his brother say, “I think Nathaniel cause one of her broken ribs to puncture a lung.”

John’s eyes widened, “Then we need to get her to a hospital!”

Joseph shook his head no, “We can’t move her. I don’t know which side it is. If she’s on the side that got punctured, then we have time on our side. If not… we need her to wake up so she can tell us what hurts and where. If we move her now, we may do serious damage.”

From the left side of the room came timid footsteps. John looked up and saw a young woman… barely, she seemed more a child, in Jacob’s shirt approach them. Her face was stained with tears. John could have sworn he was looking at a younger Amelia had it not been for her eyes. John gulped as he realized she had blood stains on her legs…

“Amy?” She whispered. This was Natalie… oh God, they hadn’t been fast enough!

Natalie jumped a bit as Joseph yelled out, “Jacob! Either finish him or let him be; Amelia needs you!”

~~

“Amelia needs you!” Joseph yelled at him. Jacob didn’t need to be told twice. He was finished toying with the whelp before him. In a fluid movement that was pure muscle memory at this point, the Soldier broke the man’s neck. He would gurgle and they would hear death rattle for a bit before the whelp died, but he would be unable to do any harm to any of them.

He turned and ran to his love. That’s when he felt it, the pain, instantly. No, she was dying! “Amelia? Baby, wake up. Wake up, baby.” He gingerly cupped her face and peppered kisses all over her face. She started to mumble and with great effort opened her eyes.

“Jake…” She managed a smile at him.

“Amelia, what hurts?” He asked her, his Omega.

She scrunched her face in pain, “My left side.” She took in a labored breath and continued, “I think a rib punctured my lung.”

Left side, she was on her left side, “Okay, stay there baby. We’ll get help. You just stay there and stay awake.”

She took another labored breath and protested, “Nat’s the important one.” Another pained inhale broke his heart, “Get her out of here.”

Jacob shook his head, “We’ll get you both out of here. I will get you both out of here. For now, stay awake.” He watched the light start to fade from her eyes.

“I love you, Jake.” She whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

“I love you, Amelia, now stay awake!” He begged. Her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped. He wasted no time, “John, get the truck!”

John stood and instantly rushed out of the house. He knew, they all knew, time was now against them. Jacob scooped Amelia up in his arms, keeping her injured side towards the ground. Gravity would help keep her lung from filling with blood, at least it would slow the leak down.  

From behind him he heard Joe speak to Nat, “Go with Jacob, he’ll take care of you both.”

There was no time to ask Joe what he meant. There was no time! He felt the young woman in his arms take a shallow breath. She was hanging on. She wanted to live! “JOHN! HURRY!”

~~


	20. But I? I Cleanse with Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thought that Jacob had been the one to set that fire all those years ago. Who would think otherwise? Jacob had claimed the act. But what no one knew, was that Joseph was the one to set the blaze. Jacob have claimed ownership to save him. And now, years later, Joseph would make use of the cleansing flames once more.

John got the truck to the old house just in time. Jacob managed to get in the bed and lay his Omega down on her injured side just as the pain became too much. He yelled out and fell down next to his Omega. The Bond… she was dying, and now, he was too. They couldn’t live without the other.

Nat rushed in the cab of the truck and barked at John, “Get moving!” In the panic and rush to save Amelia the young woman seemed to forget the atrocities of the night.

John replied, “Where’s the nearest hospital?”

“Get on the highway and head back towards the city. I’ll direct you from there.” She was no longer the young girl cowering in fear on the chair. She was a woman on a mission now and John swore he could hear Amelia in her voice.

“Copy that.” He replied and floored it.

~~

From within the house, two dead bodies and three live men were left. Joseph stood in the bedroom, his face turned upwards, and sighed, “Such pain inflicted tonight.”

A scoff was heard from the only other living person in the room. Joseph turned to look at the man as the he spoke, “What do you mean? She asked for it! She begged us!”

Joseph clicked his tongue and shook his head as he walked toward the man, “She had a sister and brother to worry about. She said what you three wanted to hear.”

The man scoffed again, “What does that matter? Omega’s are to do as told. They’re supposed to please their Alphas. Nate is her Alpha.”

Joseph clicked his tongue again as he squatted before the idiotic man, “No, my brother is her bonded Alpha. And Omegas are a great privilege, not a right. No one, no Alpha, can lay claim to them. Omegas are a gift to be cherished. And you three… you three squandered that privilege. You destroyed that gift.”

The man before him cowered away, pushing himself further towards the far wall. Joseph’s eyes darkened, his demeanor changed. The Father stood and sighed, “It’s been a while since I’ve cleansed someone myself. John does so with water; baptize you anew. But I? I cleanse with fire.”

~~

“Why is he hurt? No one touched him.” Natalie asked, confused and searching for answers.

John continued to push the limits of the vehicle while he answered Natalie, “He’s her Alpha. They bonded about a year ago. When that happened, well… if one dies so does the other.”

Natalie’s eyes widened as she looked out the back windshield at her sister and the man, “Why?” Her voice was terrified.

John saw the lights of the city approaching and said, “It isn’t fair. But that is how the Bond works. Few ever bond, so it is still rare. There’s a lot of the bond that isn’t known. Where do I go from here?”

“Take the first exit, you’ll see signs for North Vista Hospital.” She returned her gaze to John and continued, “We need to hurry, she can’t die… not because of me.”

A sound of tapping on the back windshield startled to two in the cab. Natalie opened the small window, it was the redhead… Jacob. He had said his name was Jacob. She took in the sight before her. His pained face contorted the already scarred and mangled skin. Evidence of burns and something akin to a rash showed on the exposed skin. But his eyes, his eyes held a pain she hadn’t known possible. It struck her to her core.

Jacob took a labored breath and said, “Do you want to report what happened?”

She blinked, did she? Did she want that? The thoughts of what would happen either way ran through her head. It was only then she realized she hadn’t grabbed her clothes, she was covered only by Jacob’s shirt. She couldn’t go in the hospital and not be looked at. But… she couldn’t leave her sister….

“Natalie, it’s okay. My brother stayed behind. Trust me, they won’t come for you anymore. They won’t hurt anyone anymore.” The redhead assured her.

She looked at him, then to the driver, John, “How do you know?”

The two men were quiet for a few seconds before John said, “Our brother is protective. He knows that if left to the judicial system… he knows that there are more finite ways to deal with the situation.”

Their cryptic words somehow reassured her. She looked back to the redhead and said, “I don’t want to report it.”

John spoke next, “When we pull up to the hospital, scrunch down in the seat. I’ll put my coat over you. They won’t see you and I’ll go park. They won’t care about looking in the truck once they get Amelia.”

“John, call Christopher. He can bring Nat a change of clothes.” Jacob stated before laying back down. He yelled out in pain again as he moved to rest by Amelia. Natalie could sense the pain he was in. Then suddenly, the events of the night came crashing back. She had caused this. Instead of dealing with her fear head on, she ran. Amelia had come to look for her, to bring her home, and now… after all she had been through… she had gotten her sister killed. That realization caused her to break down. _‘What have I done?’_

~~

He could hear her crying, and John was certainly feeling awkward. His baby brother had never been good at consoling people. But the Soldier wasn’t able to do much in that way either. He could feel his Omega’s life slipping. He gently placed an arm over her, nuzzling in to her hair. He needed to be close. If they would die, they would die together.

“Don’t die on my baby. Don’t die.” He whispered in her ear, praying she could hear him, “I still need you.”

Logically he knew she didn’t respond. But he swore he could hear her angelic, melodious voice say, _‘I’ll live, Jake.’_ He held on to those phantom words and the hope they offered. He wasn’t used to hope, but if he had learned anything from this woman, it was that hope was a profound, wonderous thing.

~~

By the time he came to his senses he realized that the man he had been attacking was dead. He stood, covered in the man’s blood, and sighed. He should feel horrified at what he had just done. But, as he looked at the distorted body beneath him, laying in a pool of blood, he felt hallow. He had no feelings toward his actions, be they good or bad. He still heard the words the man had said to his sister. He could hear every word, every sound, every cry… and it made him hallow. He just a shell.

He abandoned the main room for the bedroom and heard the Joseph’s words, “But I? I cleanse with fire.”

Andy made eye contact with Joseph and nodded his head. One of Nathaniel’s minions was leaning against the wall, clearly too injured to run. The bile made it to the back of his throat at the sight of him. That man’s very existence was an assault on Andy.

“Andy, you don’t have to do this. You’ve spilled enough blood.” Joseph offered. He took note of the nickname. Only family called him Andy. He should have been insulted, that Joseph had called him such a familial name. But instead of that, he felt honored. He found himself reveling in the kinship the nickname offered him.

“Let’s finish this, Joe.” Andy retorted. The two nodded their heads and Andy watched as Joe made his way to the man leaning on the wall. He watched Joe begin to strangle the life out of the vile existence before them. Inside him, deep down, Andy wished that Joe hadn’t done that. Deep down, a haunting desire for agony lurked. He wanted the man… Everett… to suffer. He wanted him to burn alive.

He turned away after he started to hear Everett gurgle for air. His gaze fell on Nathaniel. He was breathing! Why wasn’t he moving?

“Jacob broke his neck, but it merely paralyzed him. It would seem he is still aware and able to breath.” Joe stated from behind him. The man’s footsteps brought him next to Andy and he continued, “The other two were mindless cronies. But he,” Joe’s venom was thick and dripping off his words, “Deserves every ounce of pain the flames will provide.”

Andy chanced a look at Joe. He was worried. If he was willing to commit such atrocities, what was Amy’s Alpha willing to do?

Joe seemed to read his mind, “Andy, I and my brothers will do what is necessary to protect our family. If this unnerves you, wait outside.”

Andy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, “No, let’s finish this.”

Joe nodded at him and set to work, “Check the shed outside for anything flammable. We want to destroy all evidence of our being here in the fire. We need to burn hot and quick.”

Andy did as told and went on his search.

~~


	21. Another Alpha...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob was tired of running in to Alphas.

John pulled up to the ambulance bay of the hospital and threw the truck in park. The Soldier in the bed of the truck was fighting his fading vision as he held his Omega as gently as possible. She hadn’t woken back up. His love was slipping away; he knew, because so was he.

The sound of running footsteps came to his ears and multiple people started to surround the bed of the truck. John had exited the truck and was relaying the information needed.

A doctor took note of Amelia’s lack of clothes and that it appeared that the two in the bed were dying and asked John, “They’re bonded?”

John affirmed the doctor’s question and soon enough the ER team sprang in to action. He stopped someone who tried to move his protective arm from Amelia by opening his eyes and nearly growling at the perpetrator. He was met with stern eyes that didn’t back down.

“Sir, let me save her.” The perpetrator said.

Jacob softened and moved his arm out of the way. The action was labored, he could barely lift his own arm now. His strength was slipping, nearly gone. Someone started taking his vitals and relaying the information. He tried to shoo them away, but he didn’t have to. The doctor from before spoke up, “Take care of the her and he will live.”

“What do you mean?” Came someone’s confused question.

The doctor spoke again, this time in a terse tone, “They’ve bonded. Did you learn nothing in that school you attended? They’re Alpha/Omega and they’ve bonded. We save her, and he will live. If he slips, then keep his heart beating. Otherwise, all effort goes to saving her.”

A small team helped him in a wheelchair as they rushed Amelia off to who knows where. As they entered the ER, Jacob heard John drive away. Their plan had gone well, no one had noticed Nat. He grabbed the wrist of the person to his left and said, “Please, keep me close to her.”

The woman smiled and nodded, “Unlike my interns, I know the protocol for this. You’ll be kept close at all times.”

Something in the air, something under all the sterile equipment and smells of death lingered a scent that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Took you long enough. She’s a special one, isn’t she?” The woman next to him said. Her smile put him at ease. It wasn’t rare for Alphas to be female. He just, he was a bit tired of running in to Alphas. He leaned his head back and stared at the passing ceiling tiles as she continued, “Look, something happened, that’s clear; just, tell me you took care of it?”

He blinked before it made sense. She knew. Of course, she could smell Nathaniel and the others. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the horrors committed this night, “Yes, it’s dealt with.”

She accepted his answer and let the topic drop. Jacob was thankful for that. He didn’t want to talk anymore. It hurt too much. He just wanted them to save his Amelia.

~~

He felt his voice catch in his throat. They had found Nat! But… John sounded broken as he said, ‘ _She needs a change of clothes. Meet us at North Vista Hospital. We’re parked on the third floor of the Parking Garage B.’_

It didn’t matter what happened, they had Nat back. He would grab some clothes and rush to his baby sister. Then, Amy would take her far from Vegas, far from their parents. Nat would be safe, finally.

From behind him at the beginning of the hall he heard his mother’s voice, “Inform her she isn’t welcome here anymore.”

Chris closed his eyes, bracing against the chill of the woman’s words. She walked away as he forced down all the things he wanted to say. She had birthed Nat! How could she hate her like that? How could she be so uncaring?!

It wasn’t long before he had Nat’s backpack filled with all the clothes he could find and rushed out the door. She would never have to come back to that house again. She would live far away from the people that caused this hurt in the first place.  

~~

They had waited to make sure the house went up in flames before leaving. Andy drove the two away, back towards the city. Joe was calling his brother to find out what hospital they were at. The important thing now was that Amy survive and they get the two girls out of Vegas as fast as possible. _‘Please let Amy live!’_ Andy sent a prayer up to whatever deity was listening.

~~


	22. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt it was all her fault.

It had been so long since her world imploded in on her; and there she was, at Seed Ranch, wrapped in a blanket and sitting on the back porch. Her dark hair was loose and billowing in the wind, head hung down as she let the steam of her drink warm her face. No one was near her but the wolves. Sarge sat the closest; dutifully next to her at attention.

Sarge had been protective from the minute they returned to Montana. No one could get near her unless she told Sarge to stand down. He only listened to her, and who could blame the wolf? He was just protecting, the very thing he was bred to do.

John sighed and leaned in the doorway; he wanted to do something for her. He knew he had to wait for her to be ready, but, good God, he wanted to do something for her. Even if that something was just refilling her cup. He just wanted to be useful.

“How’s our girl?” Joseph asked as he walked in the house. He made the habit of visiting every day. He would check on everyone, hoping for improvement. It was his way of doing something, keeping his mind at ease, even slightly.

John sighed and leaned his head against the doorframe, “Sarge still stands watch.”

Joseph sighed in return and sat at the large table. He had hoped for a better update, but at least she had Sarge for comfort. Hands came to cover his face and rub the exhaustion from his eyes, “Any improvement?”

John nodded, not that Joseph could see it while rubbing his eyes out, and said, “I suppose. She asked for coffee.”

Joseph laughed, “I suppose that is an improvement.” It was just like a Daniel to want coffee. It had been nearly four months since Vegas… Joseph had worried there would be no moves on the road to recovery at all. But coffee, coffee was a good sign.

They heard Sarge whine softly and then his paws and her feet started to walk. John and Joseph froze. She was moving! They didn’t know what to do; should they stay where they were, move out of the room, what?!

The internal questioning they were both going through stopped when they saw the young girl in front of them in the doorway. She had red, puffy eyes and was holding back tears. She had been numb since her arrival in Hope County. She hadn’t let herself grieve; flat out refused to do so. But now, it appeared she was ready.

“I… I… could… I….” She saw John and, after mumbling to Sarge to stand down, shocked everyone. She rushed at him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Every tear she had held back, every cry she had stifled was let loose.

John slid them down to the floor and let her cry it out. He chanced wrapping his arms around her. When she didn’t cower in fear at his touch, he held on to her for dear life.

~~

_The woman from before, the Alpha, was in the operating room now. They had gotten a room that had an observation bay connected. Jacob sat in his wheelchair and prayed. He was aware that Joseph had entered the observation bay and sat down too, but his eyes never left his love. He didn’t even blink._

_“How long have they been at it?” Joseph asked._

_“Twenty minutes. The doctor said it could take hours. She’s sent up an intern to update me once already.” Jacob answered quietly._

_Joseph nodded. He heard the way that his brother spoke about the doctor. The tone he took when he mentioned her. Surely not… “Jacob, is the doctor….”_

_“Yes.” Jacob cut him off._  

_Joseph nodded and took note of the nurse that was in the corner of the bay, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. I’m Joseph.” He introduced himself and stood to shake her hand._

_The nurse nodded and shook his hand, “I’m Britney.”_

_Joseph raised an eyebrow at her, but Jacob answered for her, “She’s here to keep my heart beating if I die before Amelia does.”_

_Joseph raised both eyebrows now and nodded, “Oh.” He took a look at her again and saw her face was shocked as well. He smiled to reassure her and said, “Thank you.” She nodded as Joseph went to sit back down._

_~~_

_It had been an hour since the operation started. Jacob wasn’t doing well. He was barely able to keep his eyes open. The nurse had stepped in and was working with him to keep him awake. It was annoying Jacob, but he knew why she was asking monotonous question after monotonous question. It kept him awake and thinking. Harder to die when you’re thinking of an answer._

_Joseph was gnawing his finger and, at the rate he was going, Jacob was sure he’d lose it by the end of the night._

_“Where were you born?” The nurse asked._

_“Rome, Georgia.” The Soldier answered._

_“What color eyes do I have?” The nurse asked him._

_He tilted his head forward to look at her eyes, “Blue.”_

_“Good. What color hair do you have?”_

_“Red.”_

_“What city are you in?”_

_“Las Vegas.”_

_“Good. What day is it?”_

_He didn’t answer. He couldn’t. Something was happening. Something was happening in the operating room, he could feel it! He locked eyes with the nurse and she immediately sprang in to action. He couldn’t breath and his vision was fading._

_The nurse, somehow, got him flat on his back on the floor. The last thing he heard was his brother yell his name. Then, the world was gone._

_~~_

“It was all my fault!” She cried in to his chest. Sarge had come up and curled atop the two, effectively crushing John beneath the hysterical woman and the furball of a wolf.

“Nothing is your fault.” John reassured her.

“If I hadn’t… run when I saw you with Amy….” She started to cry harder.

John tucked her stray hair behind her ear and rubbed her back, “Nat, nothing that happened was your fault. I spooked you that night. You thought I was an Alpha. You were frightened and ran. It’s understandable.” He rocked them side to side, as much as he could with the added weight of the wolf atop them. When he and Amelia had their knock-down-drag-out and she cried on him much like Nat was doing now, he had rocked them. It soothed Amelia back then, and it was soothing Nat now.

She curled further in to him and sniffled, “I feel like it’s all my fault….”

“It isn’t though. But, given all that’s happened, it’s natural for you to feel this way. Just, please believe me when I say nothing that happened was your fault.” John begged her. He needed her to believe the truth, that nothing was her fault.

~~

He had left the house for the front porch, feeling it better to give his brother and beloved new sister privacy. Since they whisked Natalie away from Vegas she had been close with John. She hadn’t wanted to touch anyone up till now, but she had wanted John close from the beginning. On the occasion that John had to go somewhere, she wanted him in John’s stead. Yet, he knew he was a poor substitute for the comfort John was able to provide.

The Father was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Faith and Deputy Pratt pull up the drive. Faith’s normal happy nature was replaced with a somber one as the pair walked up to the porch. She was worried for Natalie but wasn’t sure what she could do.

Joseph nodded in greeting to Deputy Pratt. He was met with an identical nod. While he and his brothers had been in Vegas, Faith had gotten overwhelmed with the wolves and ended up asking Pratt for help. The two had bonded and since then had become inseparable. Joseph knew it was only a matter of time for the two now. To be honest, it did him good seeing someone in his family happy.

“How is she?” Faith asked, her hands filled with a bag of something.

“She’s finally grieving.” Joseph informed her as the two hugged.

Deputy Pratt smiled in relief. Everyone had wanted her to grieve. She had been through enough. Months and months of wallowing would be cruel to her.

“What have you brought?” Joseph asked Faith.

Faith smiled, “I brought some clothes for Natalie. I thought she might like something more than what Christopher was able to grab for her.”

Joseph smiled at the sweet gesture from his Faith. She wanted so desperately to help. They all did.

~~


	23. Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughter filled the house, and it was wonderful to hear.

The sun had sunk low in the sky, nearly meeting the horizon, by the time Nat cried herself to sleep. The guilt and grief finally became too much. She had cried for hours. John didn’t mind. Those feelings were capable of drowning a person, and she finally allowed herself to surface for air. She finally allowed herself to cry those emotions out. He didn’t move once she fell asleep. He just stayed there, covered by Sarge, and held her tight. She was so small. Smaller than Amelia.

From the front door he heard his brother speaking to someone. He held his phone to his ear. It must be important, since he was gnawing his finger again. That poor digit would be reduced to bone one of these days.

Joseph said his goodbyes and pocketed his phone before entering the house. The sight of Nat finally resting brought a hollowed smile to his lips. They tugged the worry lines and showed just how much he had worried for her. With a slight oomph he plopped on one of the dining room chairs before rubbing his face.

John raised an eyebrow and whispered, “What’s the verdict?”

He looked at John, his age showing in his eyes for once, “They’ve given up custody.”

John sighed in relief. They had been fighting for custody of Nat for four months, ever since they had whisked their girl away from Vegas and all the dangers it possessed. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Daniel had refused to take their daughter back. To hear those words, to know they had won, it elated John.

 “We have to deal with the paperwork, but our lawyer will take care of that.” Joseph added. He leaned his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. The middle Seed looked exhausted suddenly.

John nodded his head as he rubbed Nat’s back, “Tim’s a good lawyer. He’ll take care of it all.”

Joseph nodded in agreement, “Yeah, he’s a good friend. I’m happy you have him on your side.” He sighed and looked at the sleeping woman in John’s arms, “It’s hard to believe how young she is. We could be looking at Amelia right now if we didn’t know better.”

John repositioned Nat in his arms, allowing her to rest more comfortably on him, “I know. Given everything she’s endured, to think she’s only seventeen… No one should have to bear that much so early in life.” John’s heart ached. He knew what it was like to endure abuse at a young age by the very hands that are supposed to protect you. He knew that type of betrayal. He and his brothers knew that pain. But for someone so dear to them, so young, to endure it as well… it broke his heart.

Joseph whispered, “She lost too much, John….”

The two brothers sat in silence after that. Nothing else needed to be said. They had all lost, but her… her loss was just too much. It wasn’t fair.

~~

The sun had set and the chill from the night was quickly enveloping. John managed to get Sarge to move so he could scoop Nat up and take her to her room. The young woman in his arms was so light, so small, that it alarmed him. She wasn’t as thin as Amelia had gotten, but she wasn’t far from it.

The walk up the stairs to her room was easy, and as soon as he lay her on the bed she mumbled something that further broke his heart. As she adjusted to the bed and curled in a ball the words fell from her lips, “I’m sorry Amy….”

Even in her sleep she felt guilty. Even in her dreams, where she should be able to escape the horrors of this world, she felt guilty. John’s heart shattered. He knelt at the side of the bed and silently wept. He would stay there, by her side, until she told him he wasn’t welcome. He would stay with her. He had failed Amelia. He had failed her as well. But he would not fail a second time.

~~

The morning came once again. The sun’s rays woke her, the warmth easing her into the conscious world. Her eyes blinked the sleep from them as she stretched the sleep from her body. She ached, it had to be from all the crying she had done. But, even though she was still sad, immensely so, she felt lighter. Sarge was curled as her feet, his tail wagging as he watched her.

A soft snoring reached her ears, making her pause in fear for a moment. Sarge wasn’t upset at the presence, so it was someone she knew. Her head turned slowly, eyes still wide in fear, and looked for the owner of the snores. It was John. She had latched on to the man in recent months. He had been the one to help Amy look for her. He had been there to keep her from view at the hospital. He had whisked her away from Vegas, her attackers, her parents. He had kept her hidden and safe.

His head was on the side of the bed, his body slumped against it. He would be in pain when he woke, but for now she was happy he hadn’t left her. He had stayed by her side all night. Even though it was a lot to ask of him, the cost too high, he had made himself at her dispense and it made her feel safe.

She, hesitantly, reached a hand out and brushed his hair from his face. He sighed in his sleep and she could have sworn she saw a smile cross his lips. It made her feel good, for a moment, that he smiled at her touch. She bravely ventured to caress his cheek before reclaiming her outstretched arm. He had smiled until she retracted her hand. The faded smile made her sad, she was tired of seeing frowns around her. She knew why, but it wasn’t helping.

Sarge stood clumsily on the bed and walked towards her, attacking her with licks. It made her happy, that someone was happy to see her and have her attention. As Sarge continued his licks, Nat couldn’t help the fit of laughter it sent her through. Sarge seemed goaded on by her laughter and continued his antics.

~~

Melodious laughter woke him. He sat himself up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, and was met with the sight of Sarge licking Nat’s face incessantly and Nat’s face turned up in a smile. Her laughter sounded just like Amelia and if he hadn’t known better, he would have thought it was Amelia sitting there.

He stretched, joints popping loud in protest, and smiled at the sight before him. She was aware he was awake but couldn’t say anything due to the laughter. Sarge wasn’t letting up either. Fine by him, her laughter was a medicine he hadn’t known he needed. It wasn’t before long he joined in on the laughter. It was contagious, and he was happy to catch it.

~~

Joseph had arrived before dawn and was cooking breakfast at the Ranch. From upstairs he heard laughter. Laughter?! He rushed to the base of the stairs and listened. It was Nat and John laughing together! _“Coffee and laughter, good start.”_ He thought to himself as he walked back to the kitchen to finish the French Toast he was making.

French Toast had been the last thing he and Amelia had made together. As she taught him how to check when to flip them, she had mentioned that the meal was her sister’s favorite breakfast. He listened that day to the story of Nat being upset with school and Amelia making it better with French Toast and powdered sugar. The memory brought a tear to his eye. _“I miss you Amelia.”_

The laughter let up a bit before stopping upstairs. They would come down soon, he hoped. Yet, he wouldn’t mind if he served the food to Nat in bed. She could eat anywhere she wanted, so long as she ate finally. She had refused food often, only eating a bit of toast when her stomach growled so loudly others could hear.

John’s voice came from the stairs, “You know, I’m giving in now, but piggy-back rides won’t be on the menu for every morning. Got it?”

A giggle was heard in the house, followed by a, “Okay.” It did him good, hearing Nat and John bond like that. Even if this happy moment turned out short, they had it and she wasn’t blaming herself. The religious leader would take what he could get.

“Joe, that smells amazing!” John said as he set Nat down by the table. She hummed in agreeance, the joy slowly leaving her. Joseph reminded her of the loss she endured, the pain. She still went back to when he flew through the window right into the fray the night they saved her.

“Just putting the finishing touches on now. Help me get the drinks.” He answered his brother. Dutifully, John came in and smiled at the sight. Grabbing the drinks, large glasses of milk, he headed to the table. Joseph not far behind with the food.

As he set Nat’s plate in front of her he said, “I thought French Toast would be nice today. Give your pallet more to enjoy than burnt toast.”

She stared wide eyed at the plate then up at him, “Thank you, Joe.”

He couldn’t help the smile that came across his face. He nodded to her and went to grab his coffee. The improvement that was happened was immense and a God-send. He would take it and continue to pray for more.

~~

Intensive Care Unit Helena, MT

He sat there, in the same chair he had sat in for four months and read the same magazine he had read fifty times that week alone. The monitors beeped and beeped. The room was sterile and white. The place seemed more designed to help people die than to live.

“You know, we can ask for a cot if you’re not gonna use the hospitality room or a hotel. You know, the hotel you insisted on paying for, but aren’t using.” Came his brothers chiding.

“What if something happens and we aren’t here?” Andy retorted.

Chris sighed and plopped on the small couch in the room, “How are they?”

In two hospital beds, against most standard protocol, lay their sister and her Alpha. They were hooked up to heart rate monitors, BP cuffs, and IV drips. Breathing machines had been brought to the room just in case they stopped breathing, although they were still able to breath on their own. The state of their sister, their Amy, haunted him. She was badly bruised still, her arm in a cast, her torso wrapped in something he didn’t remember the name of, her face had stitches from the reconstruction surgery on her nose and cheekbone…

Then there was her Alpha, Jacob. He had risked everything to save her and Nat. He had risked everything to get Amy to the hospital. Now? Even though he hadn’t been hurt during the fray, he was there with Amy, in a coma, waiting on Amy to live or die. Andy sighed, “Same.”

Chris caught the lump in his throat, forcing it back down, before he answered, “The swelling in her brain must have gone down by now, surely….”

Andy leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling tiles, and replied, “The doctor said it isn’t that simple for Omegas. Amy fought, hard. She was going to kill Nathaniel if she got the chance. She about did. That hurts Omegas’ souls. She may not _want_ to wake up. If she wakes up, she has to deal with the damage she did and what was done to save Nat that night… her dreams are probably a safer place right now.”

Chris sighed in turn. What was happening to their family? Two sisters disowned, a distant mother, a petty father, and the two brothers that couldn’t do a damn thing to save either sister. Nat made it clear she didn’t want to see him or Andy. She wanted to be whisked away to Montana, to the safety the mountains offered, and live with the Seeds. In the end, he and Andy agreed to spare her more hurt.

A small mumble alerted them, pulled them from their thoughts. They looked to Amelia and then to Jacob. Andy dared to speak first, “You heard that, right Chris?”

“Shh.” Chris hushed him.

The mumble happened again! It was Jacob! If Jacob was waking, then Amy… They heard him mumble again, this time catching every word, “She doesn’t want to die.”

Andy and Chris laughed as Andy rushed to get a nurse. Chris stood and headed for Jacob’s bedside and smiled, “So, you’re finally ready to wake up?”

Jacob grinned at him and then looked to Amy, “No, she is.”

Chris turned his head and was met with beautiful green eyes smiling at him. He choked on that lump from before as he whispered, “Amy?”

~~


	24. Sarge's New Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the little wolf pup just wants to play.

“Amy.” Chris repeated as he walked to her bedside. She was awake! He leaned over, gently touching their foreheads together. She was awake.

“Hey Chris.” She whispered. Her voice groggy from months of laying in a coma.

Andy returned, nurse in tow, and saw the sight. Both Jacob and Amy were awake! Jacob was watching Chris with Amy, love in his eyes. It was then, in that moment, that he saw it. Jacob loved her; he didn’t own her. He loved her with every ounce of his being. He wasn’t possessive, territorial, or masochistic. He was kind, gentle, loving, and protective. He was everything he had wished for his sister. He was everything he had prayed his sister would be blessed with.

The nurse passed him and checked on Amy and Jacob. She made sure Amy’s pupils were reacting properly. She checked heart rate and took a look at Amy’s stitches for her. When she was convinced Amy was fine, she did the same for Jacob. Her smile warmed everyone in the room as she announced, “I’ll get the doctor.”

Andy was still frozen to the doorframe. He couldn’t believe it; his sister woke up! Amy woke up! He couldn’t move, though. The guilt of not being able to save her… that night….

“Andy, go hug your sister.” Jacob spoke to him. He had a smile still on his face. The man, the old soldier, was smiling at him with a love he had only seen from Chris.

Amy’s voice spoke up next. Her beautiful, soft voice said, “Andy, come here.” Her arm was outstretched for him, and he needed no further invitation. He rushed to her and hugged her as gently as he could. She was so frail, so thin. He had almost lost her! But she was awake! She had survived the worst and was still alive. They were all lucky.

“Don’t scare us like that again, yeah? Four months Amy.” He whispered in her ear as he pecked a kiss to her temple.

“Four months, huh?” She reiterated. The news was a shock but her concern was elsewhere, “Where’s Nat? Is she okay? How is she?”

Her panic was clear in her voice. From their side, Jacob tensed too. Chris cleared his throat and answered for Andy, “She’s in Fall’s End with Joseph and John.”

There were plenty of questions to be asked and an equal amount of answers to dish out. But the doctor entered at that moment, pausing the discussion for later.

“I’ll call and let them know you two are awake.” Andy said as he ducked out of the room. This would be the first happy call he would make in four months.

~~

John had gone to the store for more food and drinks. Nat hadn’t felt ready to go in public yet, so there she was on the couch, cuddled by Sarge, and insistent that Joseph stay with her until John returned. He didn’t mind. He found himself willing to do anything for her. He found himself eager and happy to help when he could. It was almost like how he felt with Amelia, but more so.

He sat in the large double-sized chair and read his notes for his sermon for the coming Sunday. He was back to his normal routine: Sunday sermon, Wednesday small groups, and a Thursday afternoon sermon. As he scratched down some notes and tweaked his sermon here and there he suddenly became aware that a form was timidly sitting down next to him on the chair. He didn’t look up, lest he spook her. He just continued his note taking. When she leaned in and their arms touched as she read over his shoulder, he took the bold choice to speak, “Hello there.” He still didn’t look at her.

She mumbled back a greeting to him and then asked softly, “What are you writing?”

He answered her honestly, “I’m finishing up my sermon notes for this Sunday.” He felt her rest further in to his arm, then her head on his shoulder, well, upper arm. She was a bit too short to reach his shoulder. She was a very small woman.

“What is it on?” She asked. Her curiosity genuine. It made him happy that she was so intrigued by his notes.

“I’m speaking on Ruth and Naomi this Sunday.” He told her, handing her his notes. She took them eagerly and started to scan the page. As she read his writing, he had the chance to take in her features. They had all seen Amelia in her face and mannerisms, yet now looking at her he saw pure Natalie. He didn’t see Amelia at all. He saw only Nat. Her blue eyes scanned the information, her bottom lip sucked in as she concentrated on the material, her brows furrowing in intrigue at the information, it was all unique to her. Something inside him, deep inside, seemed to come alive.

“I like the story of Ruth. It’s a good one.” She said as she returned the notes. He sensed she wanted to say something else but was afraid to. She sank a bit and just rested against him. He let her sit in silence, allowing her to work up the courage to say whatever was on her mind in peace. He didn’t need to pressure her.

He pulled out his bible, highlighting verses he wanted to read directly from, and dog-eared the pages for ease of access on Sunday. Before he knew it thirty minutes of prep work had gone by and that is exactly how long it took Nat to find her courage. As he set his bible and notes on the end table she blurted out, “Can I come see you preach on Sunday?”

He paused, letting the words sink in. She wanted to leave the house and go be around people, just to see him preach? He turned his head to look down at the young woman and smiled at her, “Of course you can.”

She returned his smile, all her worries and doubts melted away, and then she hugged his arm. It was a gesture he hadn’t felt in a long time. His wife used to do that… only his wife had ever done that to him. The feeling was nice to have again. The feeling of companionship and trust.

A phone ringing at the house made the two of them jump. Nat fiddled with her hair as he stood to retrieve the phone. Both were a bit embarrassed that a ringing phone had startled them like that. He chuckled to himself right before answering the phone, “Hello?”

It was Andy, and he sounded elated, “They’re awake!”

Joseph nearly lost his footing. His legs felt so weak in that moment. The news washed a tidal wave of relief over him, “Thank God! Andy, thank God!”

“The doctor is working on setting up transportation to Fall’s End. Something about the bill being covered already by an anonymous party. In-home care, everything. I don’t know who paid for everything, but I’m thankful either way.” He explained.

In the back of Joseph’s head, he knew it was John. His adoptive family had left him a fortune, and his time as a lawyer before they had found each other again had been lucrative as well. He knew John had already fitted the bill well before they had gotten the two to Helena. He chuckled, “An angel in disguise I suppose. I’ll tell Nat. Keep us in the loop.”

“Will do. Tell Nat we love her and will be there as soon as possible.”

They said their goodbyes and then Joseph had the task of passing on the good news. He turned and took note that Nat had gotten up from the couch and was a matter of feet from him, eyebrows raised in anticipation. She was so animated today. Her cry the day before must have done a lot of good.

“What are we thanking God for?” She asked him, growing impatient.

His smile widened, somehow, as he said, “Amelie and Jacob have woken up. The doctor is working on a transportation plan for them to come home and finish their recovery here.”

The information sunk in and Nat started to cry. Sarge was next to her and with his head pushed her towards Joseph. Even the wolf knew she needed comfort. She clung to Joseph and through her cries said, “Thank God! I thought I lost her!”

Joseph’s arms wrapped her up as he said, “We all thought that. We all thought we had lost them. But they’re awake, alive, and coming home.” He squatted a bit, wrapped her up tighter in his arms, and picked her up. Her feet dangled as her arms wrapped around his neck. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and let out the rest of her cries. She wasn’t sad. No, these were tears of joy. And soon her cries turned in to laughter as Sarge took the opportunity to lick her toes.

“Sarge, stop it!” She said through giggles.

Joseph spun around in an attempt to get Sarge to stop, but Sarge now saw it as a game. Before they knew it Joseph was spinning in circles with Nat as Sarge ran around them attempting to lick her toes. And that was the sight that John walked in on.

~~


	25. Yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marry me?  
> Yes.

Jacob was up and moving soon after waking. He hadn’t been hurt after all. He was near Amy at all times and Chris was a bit uncomfortable with that. He hadn’t seen just how far the Alpha had gone to protect their sisters like Andy had. As Andy helped with the insurance and the finer details with the transportation plan, Chris started to butt heads with Jacob.

“You’re a bit of a hoverer, aren’t you?” Chris quipped at Jacob.

Jacob ignored the animosity in his tone and replied, “I’m staying close for Amelia’s sake.”

“Sure….” Chris pouted. He wasn’t happy with the Alpha’s proximity.

From between the two men came Amy’s voice, “Okay, back off Chris. Jake is near to help me. It helps the recovery along. It’s an Omega thing, okay?”

“Sorry man.” Chris apologized to the Alpha. He was fighting with the way he had been raised and the knowledge he had gained in the past four months. They fought constantly, and it was hard. He still felt differently about Amy than he did Nat. Nat was normal, unlike Amy. But he loved Amy. He wasn’t supposed to care for Omegas… he was so conflicted.

Jacob spoke next, “Chris, it’s okay. You’re still in the dark on a lot of the inner workings of this kind of stuff. If you have any questions, I’m happy to answer them.” The Alpha gave him such a caring look. The familial name he used for him… the Alpha thought of him as family. Chris wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he nodded in agreement to the Alpha.

Andy and the doctor finished after about an hour of fine tuning the plan. Returning to his family in the small room they had moved Amy to he saw a tense scene. Well, no one said the healing process would be easy.

“Hey guys, we’re gonna get going tomorrow, okay? They’re gonna have a helicopter transport you two and Chris and I will drive.” He gave a soft kiss to Amy’s forehead and then clapped a hand on Jacob’s shoulder, “I’ve called home to let Joe, John, and Nat know we’re coming home. Everything’s taken care of, so no worries.”

Amy smiled and thanked him. Something about her thank you made him sad, “I’m just looking out for my baby sister, no thank you necessary.” He kissed her forehead again.

“Could you find me something to drink? I’m really tired of water. Coffee would be great.” Amy asked. The three men in the room laughed. She was feeling better, alright.

Jacob spoke and asked, “Could you and Chris give me a moment with Amelia?”

Chris seemed to be uncomfortable with that request, but Andy nodded in agreement, “Come on Chris, we’ve got a coffee hunt to go on.” Andy then proceeded to drag Chris from the room, the grump.

~~

He looked at me, his eyes filled with love and relief. I was sure mine mirrored his. We had nearly died, lost each other. I wasn’t ready for that. I don’t think I’d ever be ready for that. But we survived. We made it. And now, looking up at the love of my life, I started to cry. After everything I did… after everything that had been done to me….

He knelt down and a hand caressed my cheek, “Don’t go thinking like that.” He brushed the loose strands of hair from my face and continued, “You saved your sister. You did what you had to in order to survive. You are the reason that you and Nat are alive today. I’m so proud of you Amelia.”

“Jake… I….” I couldn’t form a sentence.  I couldn’t stop the whirlwind of thoughts in my head. I couldn’t look at the man I loved. I was so ashamed.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, “Marry me.”

“What?” I asked, positive I was hearing things. No way had he just asked that.

He chuckled at my surprise and disbelief and repeated himself, “Marry me.”

My world had been so tumultuous lately. My sister had gone missing, then abducted, then raped, then I stepped in to stop their intentions for her, then my rib, then… but now, the words I had dreamed of hearing from Jacob had finally been said. Even though I felt damaged, used, and worthless… he still wanted me, broken as I was.

“Marry me.” He repeated, his eyes locking on mine. It was as if I could see his soul, protective and strong. God, what must my soul look like? Broken and black, probably.

“You want me to marry you, even after all that happened to me….”

He scoffed at my words and with both hands, cupped my face, “I want to marry the woman that turned my world upside-down. The woman that walked in the church doors that day and arrested my brother. The woman that burnt all of Faith’s Bliss fields for fun. The woman that ran from me after bonding. The woman that was so fiercely protective of her family she was willing to die to keep them safe. I want to marry the woman that left in the middle of the night just to spare us going another round in that stupid fight. The woman that sacrificed herself to keep her sister safe. The woman that endured hell long enough for me to find her again. I want to marry you, Amelia.”

I rested my free hand atop one of his and closed my eyes, a tear escaping anyway, and said, “Yes.”

It was his turn to be dumb-founded, “Yes?”

A giggle escaped my lips as I said, “You make a compelling case, sir. Yes, I will marry you.”

~~

“I leave for an hour and come back to dancing and Sarge licking your toes.” John smiled at the three. It did him good to hear Nat’s laughter and see how comfortable she was with Joe. It did him a world of good.

Nat was set back on her feet, Joe turning bright red. But he didn’t get to address the embarrassment as Nat flung herself at him and yelled, “Amy and Jake woke up!”

He caught her easily, dropping the shopping bags, and said bewildered, “They’re awake?” He looked at Joe as Nat wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing the hug. She seemed to thrive off the contact and he would be let her be the judge of when to brake the embrace. Joe nodded to him and smiled, recovering from his embarrassment.

“Andy just called. We’ll get another call when they finish the details of the transportation plan. They’ll be moved here to finish their recovery.” Joe informed before retreating to the over-sided chair. John took note of that, filing it away for later. Something had happened between the two while he was gone, and he was going to find out what.

Nat smiled up at him and asked, “Can you believe it? A happy ending after all!” She dropped her arms from around his neck and turned her attention to Sarge. She hugged him, making his tail wag, and said, “Your momma is coming home Sarge! She’ll be home soon, and we will all be together again!”

John collected the shopping bags again and made his way to the kitchen. Everyone in town was worried for Amelia and Jacob. Everyone was eager to welcome Nat to the family. Everyone cared deeply, and who could blame them? It would do everyone good to have Amelia and Jacob back home. He knew it would do him good to have his brother and sister back home.

~~

“We come bearing coffee!” Andy hollered before he turned the corner in to the room, Chris in tow. When they saw the happy faces of Amy and Jake they paused.

Chris spoke first, “What’s gotten in to you two?”

Amy looked at them, her face glowing with happiness, and said, “Well, Jake asked me to marry him. I said yes.”

Andy and Chris handed the coffees out and Chris chided them, “About time. You’ve been bonded for how long? A year now?” Andy elbowed Chris in the ribs before everyone laughed.

“Just under. But after all that happened, I just wasn’t afraid to ask anymore.” The Alpha admitted. Chris seemed to be warming up as he held his hand out for a handshake. A small gesture in the right direction, and that was enough for now. Jacob shook his hand and the two seemed to have an unspoken agreement with one another.

“Well, this day just gets better and better.” Andy shook Jacob’s hand after Chris did and then added, “Welcome to the family, officially.”

Jacob nodded his head and added, “Likewise, officially.”

~~

Nat was getting ready for bed up in her room. She had a big day with all the moves forward she had made. It caught up with her, exhausting her. John walked in to the kitchen where Joseph was practicing his sermon and leaned in the doorway, “So, what was with the blushing earlier?”

He stopped his pacing and paused his sermon. His face began to blush, whatever feelings he had earlier returned. John found it a bit funny but waited for his brother to explain himself.

“I feel different with Natalie than I do Amelia…” Joseph finally admitted. He started to gnaw on his index finger, the thoughts catching up with him. He wasn’t sure what it meant. He knew it wasn’t romantic, considering she was far too young for him. That left him bewildered, though.

John nodded his head and offered his two cents, “Could it be her age? You feel the need to protect, even though we don’t have a history like we do with Amelia?”

Joseph shook his head no. He had considered and that wouldn’t explain the embarrassment he had felt. He felt like he had been caught. But he was only holding Nat. He hadn’t been kissing her or doing something inappropriate. He felt no inclination of the kind towards her.

John smiled, “Let the fruit ripen before you pluck it, huh?”

“John!” Joseph reprimanded, “She’s seventeen! I would never!” John’s sly smile told him he had been joking. He flung a kitchen towel at him, “It wasn’t funny!”

John ran away and hollered back to Joseph, “Yes it was!”

~~

They had hashed out the details, the plan had been set, and they were in the air. Jacob held his love in his arms as they were taken back home to Hope County. Her lung had healed a month after he got her to the hospital. Her arm was nearly healed, and her stitches will come out soon after they get back home. 

Andy and Chris had taken off earlier in the morning, so they would be there when he and Amelia landed. Jacob was thankful for his luck. His Omega agreed to marry him. He wanted to provide and protect for the rest of their lives. He wanted to fulfill those things to her as her husband. He wanted to be hers in every way he could.

“Joe told me they gave up custody.” She said from his arms.

“Nat’s ours?” He dared to ask. Could it really be? They would get custody of her? They would be allowed to keep her safe?

“She’s ours. We can keep her safe until she’s ready to be on her own.” She said, smiling up at him.

They settled in to silence. It was peaceful, they would heal, and their world would be right. The helicopter gave them a beautiful view of Montana. The hills and soon the mountains of Hope County, the sights were beautiful.

“There’s home.” He whispered in her ear.

She leaned in to him as she whispered back, “There’s home.”

~~


	26. Dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what was to come, no matter what the Bond would do in the future, they would enjoy the peace they had for the moment. For now, they would join Natalie in Dreamland.

We landed at the Veteran Center. Waiting for us had been Joseph and Faith. They were so happy to see us, and I was happy to see them. Faith cried a little when she saw my stitches and bruises that still ghosted my face and neck. I hugged her, even though it hurt, and told her I loved her.

Next was Joseph. I hugged him and cried a bit myself. He had helped save me. And from what Jacob alluded to, was the one to take care of Nathaniel, Everett, and Jared. He was my knight in shining armor. As he wrapped his arms around me, I held on tight, “Thank you, Joe. Thank you for taking care of her.”

“Let’s get you home. She’s waiting for you.” He told me, ignoring my thanks. He felt like he had done his duty to me, nothing more. He felt like he had failed since I was so injured. I made note of that, intending to speak with him about that at a later date.

~~

We pulled up the drive after what felt like an eternity. Jacob opened the door for me, Joseph insisting on helping me from the car. The sun was high in the sky, and the breeze brought the mountain air to my nostrils. It was reassuring.

There on the porch was John, Chris, Andy, and Nat. Nat, my baby sister, she was okay! As soon as I saw her, she rushed to me, tears streaking down her face. I caught her as she collided with me, knocking me in to Jacob. He caught the two of us, holding us up as Nat cried in to my chest, “I’m so sorry!”

I grabbed her arm and held her back to make eye contact, “What for baby girl?”

She sniffled and wiped at her tears, “It’s all my fault! I thought I was like you. I got scared. I ran away. You got hurt because of me. What you did… what you sacrificed….”

I pulled her back in to me and let her cry. Through every tear shed I whispered in her ear, “You aren’t to blame baby girl. It wasn’t your fault.” Jacob helped me get Nat inside and on the oversized chair. I cuddled up with her on it, Sarge coming and wrapping himself around the two of us and let her cry herself out. It didn’t take long, but the room fell quite again.

Andy and Chris smiled and left the room for the kitchen, needing something to eat, Jacob in tow. John smiled down at me and Nat, kissing the top of my head, “Glad to have you back Amelia.” I held his hand for a moment before he let me be.

Joseph was the one to stay. He seemed concerned and wanted to ask something. But he gnawed his finger in silence instead. It was a sight that offered interest for me. I waited a few minutes before I finally had enough and asked, “What is it?”

He looked at me, then Nat, and answered, “I don’t know how to ask this.”

“Just blurt it out, then.” I offered.

“I think the Bond is doing something between me and Nat.” He let out. It shocked him, considering the color drained from his face right after he said it.

I giggled softly, “It could be doing something. Describe it.” With my arm that was in a cast draped over Nat and my free hand petting Sarge’s head I waited for my brother to give me some sort of hint of what was going on in his head. He seemed truly perturbed by the predicament.

His gaze stayed on Nat while he thought his words through, “I feel protective. I want to make her happy. I want to be around her. It hurts she bonded more with John than me. When she hugged my arm yesterday, I felt something in me come alive. A part of me that hasn’t been alive for a long time, Amelia.” He chanced a look at me, his eyebrows knitting together in worry.

I smiled softly at him, letting his words sink in. He was so worried I would think the worst of him. But in reality, I knew the bond between me and Jacob could cause a domino effect. I felt Nat resituate in her sleep as I said, “What if the Bond can affect more than just Alphas and Omegas. What if she’s your soulmate?”

His eyes widened in fear, his color returning in a mad blush, “She’s seventeen, Amelia. She’s a child!”

It saddened me as I retorted, “You and I both know she is no longer a child.” I looked down at her, kissing the top of her head, “I’m not saying you want to sleep with her. I’m just saying, what if you two are meant for each other later down the road?”

Joseph opened his mouth to protest but closed his mouth almost as quickly. He just stared at Nat.

After a few minutes of silence, he whispered, “I’ve heard the voice mention her. I never thought she’d be your sister… or seventeen.”

I smiled, “She won’t be seventeen for long, Joe. Her birthday is next month.” His unease at the possibility made me laugh internally. I had read his book, I understood that the voice he claims to hear often doesn’t speak clearly, more in metaphors. But he believed when he heard those words, and if he had heard the voice mention a soulmate then he believed it. “Besides, like I said, you may not feel that way for her now. It’s just the Bond speeding things along. Leave it be and just enjoy the time you have with her.”

He seemed somewhat relieved as he stood, “I’ve said it before, Amelia, you are too good for this world. I just told you that I think the Bond is pulling me toward Natalie and you are okay with that.”

I shook my head a bit and said, “I’ve learned that the Bond will get what it wants. If it wants you and Nat together, then damn all the rules we think we know about Alphas, Omegas, and the Bond. It made us siblings, why can’t it put the two of you together?”

He smiled warmly at me and then headed to see what the commotion in the kitchen was. Jacob walked out of the kitchen, away from the commotion, as Joseph clapped a hand on Jacob’s shoulder in passing.

As he sat across from me and Nat, Jacob gave me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders and told him, “The Bond is pulling him towards Nat.”

He smiled and reclined a bit before saying, “I thought it was going to be John.” He took note of my raised eyebrow and laughed a bit, “I have a feeling toward Nat that isn’t related to my being an Alpha. It’s more than a brotherly love. It’s like a Bond in its own right. Something about that young woman there is special. She has a gravitational pull that caught me, John, and now Joe. If it’s pulling Joe towards her, let it.”

I looked back down at my sister. No matter what was to come, no matter what fate had in store for her, the important thing was that they had her and they were safe. Her body had healed, her mind would heal in time, and she was protected by plenty of brothers to spare. She could venture in to love and life at her own pace.

 I looked to Jacob, my fiancé, and said, “I agree. For now, though, let her escape this world in her dreams.” Jacob nodded in agreement and the two of us joined her in dreamland.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through this sequel. I wanted to take a moment and explain the future for the Daniels and the Seeds. Coming soon will be the third and final addition to The Fate of Omega, The Happily Ever After. It won't be a full on story like the first two works. It will be a compilation of one-shots that I wrote along the way. I'm not ready to leave the world or characters I built nor am I finished exploring the relationships I've started here.  
> I hope you all enjoyed the story and are willing to continue this journey with Amelia and Jacob, Natalie, John, Andy, Faith, Chris, and the rest of the gang in the coming addition.  
> Thank you again.  
> Love,  
> Luna  
> Amendment!  
> I have changed my mind! I will be treating The Happily Ever After as the 3rd and final story in The Fate of Omega trilogy. Sorry to go back and forth like this. I just have to admit I'm not finished with this world just yet.
> 
> Love,  
> Luna  
> 


End file.
